Passado desconhecido
by Minogaki TenTen
Summary: Kagome vai embora e não diz o motivo. O que será que aconteceu?capítulo 18 online. Depois de 500 anos, a continuação está aí...
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha e Yu Yu Hakusho, ambos não me pertencem (mas, um dia pertencerão).  
  
Capítulo 1: O convite e a Despedida  
  
Mais uma vez, Kagome estava saltando do poço na Era Feudal, mas, dessa vez, ela estava triste, a Shikon no Tama não estava completa, porém se mostrava impossível continuar viajando até lá.  
  
Logo que saiu em direção do vilarejo, foi surpreendida por um Hanyou um tanto mal-humorado.  
  
Inu: Por que demorou tanto?  
  
Kag *suspiro de desânimo* : Inuyasha: que tal irmos pro vilarejo que lá eu explico para todos.  
  
Inuyasha estranhou o modo de falar de Kagome mas decidiu fazer o que ela pediu.  
  
Já na cabana da vovó Kaede...  
  
Kag: Gente, quero que saibam que eu adorei o tempo que nós passamos juntos, mas não poderei ajudá-los na busca dos fragmentos.  
  
Todos: O QUÊ??????????????  
  
Kag: Desculpa , mas eu não posso dar explicações agora e tenho que ir embora ainda hoje.  
  
Shi: Você não gosta mais da gente?  
  
Inu: Cala a boca, Shippou! Ela não vai embora porque eu não vou deixar!  
  
Kag: Inuyasha, nem com a Tessaiga você vai conseguir me impedir!  
  
Inu: Então, apenas diga o motivo da sua partida (Inuyasha não queria acreditar que a colegial não iria mais voltar).  
  
Kag: Eu não posso dizer, por favor não torne mais difícil do que já é.  
  
Sango e Miroku, que até agora apenas assistiam, decidiram tentar convencer a menina a ficar.  
  
San: Mas, e como fica a nossa amizade?  
  
Mir: E os fragmentos?  
  
Kag: Desculpem, meus amigos, mas tenho certeza que, se o Inuyasha pedir, a Kikyou poderá ajudá-los. Eu tenho que ir agora. Cadê o Inu?  
  
Kae: Acabou de sair. Parecia muito triste. Deve ser por sua causa.  
  
Kag: Vovó Kaede, poderia entregar a ele um bilhete.  
  
Kae: Claro, minha filha. Só espero que ele entenda que o motivo da sua partida deve ser muito sério para não falar nada.  
  
Shi: Kagome, promete que volta?  
  
Kag: Não posso garantir nada, mas garanto que, assim que der, eu venho. Agora eu vou deixar um bilhete pro Inu e já vou indo.  
  
Entregou o bilhete e foi embora. Não muito longe dali, Inuyasha esta muito triste com a partida dela e preferiu ficar sozinho até que apareceu a vovó Kaede.  
  
Kae: Inuyasha, antes de ir embora, Kagome deixou algo pra você. Deixarei aqui, pegue quando quiser.  
  
E foi embora.  
  
Inuyasha desceu da árvore e leu o bilhete:  
  
Eu vou dizer adeus*  
  
Eu sei que o meu coração, agora dói  
  
O vento suave traz  
  
Um olhar, que te encontra em qualquer lugar  
  
Estamos frente à frente  
  
Enquanto a noite cai  
  
e vai aos poucos envolvendo nossas mão assim  
  
Enquanto tudo se desfaz*  
  
É tão estranho, a gente não combinar  
  
Porque então...  
  
A força pra viver, vem mostrar  
  
Que foi bom, que valeu  
  
Se não aconteceu...  
  
Fizemos o que é certo  
  
Eu não me importo mais  
  
Não vou me machucar  
  
Só quero que você me entenda  
  
Somos diferentes  
  
É só o tempo passar  
  
Eu vou dizer adeus  
  
Eu não me importo mais  
  
Só quero que você me entenda  
  
Somos diferentes  
  
É só o tempo passar...  
  
Inuyasha, por favor entenda que eu tenho que ir embora.  
Não é por sua causa nem de nenhum de nossos amigos mas é de vital  
importância que eu não volte por muito tempo.  
Quando der, prometo visitá-lo.  
Com amor, Kagome Higurashi.  
  
Inuyasha não queria acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. A sua Kagome estava indo embora e dizendo que não iria voltar por muito tempo. Não aceitava isso. Correu na direção do posso mas já era tarde, ela havia ido embora e lacrado o poço. Ficou parado lá, processando a informação, e adormeceu.  
  
*Sayonara Bye Bye (segundo encerramento de Yu Yu Hakusho em português)  
  
E aí? Essa é a Segunda fic que eu escrevo e o primeiro romance. Gostaria muito que vocês me ajudassem enviando reviews.  
  
Preview do próximo capítulo:  
  
???: Voltarei daqui a dois meses para buscá-la. Terá suite presidencial com tudo pago e ingressos para todos os dias.  
  
Kag: E se eu não for?  
  
???: Aí, terei de fazer uma visitinha para a sua família. 


	2. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha e YYH, ambos não me pertencem(pra minha tristeza)  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Kagome saía do poço com um olhar de tristeza profunda, pensava nos momentos felizes que tivera com seus amigos e em como teve que jogar tudo para o alto por causa de um acidente. De repente, sentiu uma presença estranha e seguiu seus instintos e encontrou um homem olhando fixamente para ela.  
  
Kag: Quem é você? *a voz saiu quase num sussurro*  
  
???: Você deve ser Kagome Higurashi, estou certo?  
  
Kag: E se fosse? *ela tentava se fazer de séria apesar do medo estar corroendo-a por dentro, aquele homem sabia de alguma coisa*  
  
???: Então é você mesmo. Vou me apresentar, Sou Toguro (ototo) e vim avisá- la de que daqui a dois meses virei buscá-la para que assista ao Ankoku Bujuutsukai, o Torneio das Trevas.  
  
Kag: E por que eu tenho que ir?  
  
Tog: Você me parece uma garota inteligente e deve saber do que estou falando. Naquele tornei participam apenas youkais em lutas de vida ou morte, imagino que saiba quem são os convidados neste ano.  
  
Kag: Sei quem são, mas como eu vou até a ilha?  
  
Tog: Voltarei daqui a dois meses para buscá-la, terá suíte presidencial e ingressos para todos os dias.  
  
Kag: E se eu não quiser ir?  
  
Tog: Aí, eu terei de fazer uma visitinha para a sua família.  
  
Kagome estremeceu ao ouvir aquilo, sabia que mesmo usando seus poderes de youkai e de miko juntos seria capaz de proteger sua família, ainda mais no estado em que se encontrava e com seus poderes falhando.  
  
Ao recordar que não estava sozinha, olhou de volta na direção onde Toguro estava mas não tinha ninguém lá. Ficou parada observando a floresta onde se encontrava, ela lhe trazia muita paz; então decidiu ficar lá por mais algum tempo.  
  
Ao entardecer, estava voltando para casa quando encontrou alguém que não esperava ver por algum tempo.  
  
???: Ele veio aqui também, né? Me desculpe, não queria que estivesse nessa situação por minha causa.  
  
A menina se dirigiu até onde ele estava e falou bem perto de seu ouvido.  
  
Kag: Não se preocupe, eu também tenho uma parcela de culpa em tudo isso e não gostaria de vê-lo tão triste. Não se incomode comigo, durante esses dois meses estarei segura. É melhor que se vá, não pode desperdiçar seu tempo aqui.  
  
???: Com você eu nunca desperdiço meu tempo. Porem devo ir-me. Sayonara. *e se foi*  
  
Kag: Já ne. Até daqui a dois meses. *e partiu também*  
  
Quando chegou em casa sua mãe estranhou a tristeza da filha mas nada falou. Percebeu o olhar que Kagome lhe mandara e percebeu que era melhor deixá-la sozinha.  
  
Kagome jantou e se dirigiu para o quarto e dormiu.  
  
Na outra era, Inuyasha continuava em frente ao poço pensando em qual seria o motivo da colegial ter ido embora e também o porque do bilhete parecer uma despedida eterna.  
  
Sango e Miroku, que estavam escondidos nos arbustos, se entreolharam e decidiram deixar Inuyasha sozinho antes que percebesse suas presenças. Havia estado ali a tarde toda e o hanyou não havia pronunciado uma única palavra, apenas suspiros desanimados.  
  
No caminho de volta para o vilarejo...  
  
San: Por que será que a K-chan foi embora sem dar explicações? Ainda não entendo que razão poderia ser tão forte.  
  
Mir: Você era mais amiga dela do que todos nós, não notou nada estranho?  
  
San: Ela não falou nada nem estava estranha. Não entendo, qualquer coisa ela poderia ter falado comigo, não precisava ter ido embora.  
  
Mir: É melhor pararmos de tentar entender os motivos dela, o que passou, passou. Não temos como trazê-la de volta a menos que a mesma queira.  
  
San: Mas eu não quero que Kikyou nos ajude a encontrar os fragmentos. Não confio nela.  
  
Mir: Eu também não mas essa é uma decisão do Inuyasha e dela, não podemos nos intrometer. Temos nossos próprios assuntos para resolver com Naraku.  
  
San: Tem razão, tenho que salvar o Kohaku.  
  
E foram para a cabana da vovó Kaede.  
  
Dois meses depois...]  
  
Kagome estava num navio muuuuuuuuuuito luxuoso (lembrem que o Sakio é quem banca o Toguro então ele pagou a viagem dela também) junto com as bagagens que havia separado, Toguro havia lhe dito que ficaria por aproximadamente quinze dias então não era necessário levar muitas coisas.  
  
Ao chegar à ilha, foi encaminhada a um hotel muito luxuoso onde Toguro a estava esperando junto com um homem que possuía uma cicatriz no rosto.  
  
Continua...  
  
Primeiro, eu gostaria de agradecer ao elogio da Gabriela Takahashi sobre a minha outra fic. Segundo, agradecer as opiniões da Anime-chan e da Nika Himura que me incentivaram a continuar a fic (se eu me esqueci de alguém, please, avise- me). Terceiro, por favor, me digam o que estão achando. Onegai. 


	3. Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Inuyasha e YYH, ambos não me pertencem.(Por enquanto)  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
No saguão do hotel...  
  
Sak: Muito prazer, meu nome é Sakio e sou o dono da equipe Toguro. Espero que as instalações do meu navio tenham lhe satisfeito.  
  
Kag: Muito prazer, as instalações estavam ótimas mas eu não gostaria de estar aqui.  
  
Sak: Creio que não porém é imperativo que permaneça pelo menos até as semifinais. Depois estará livre para ir, entretanto imagino que não conseguirá sair da ilha pois nenhum barco sai antes do fim do torneio.  
  
Kagome ficou com um pouco de medo do que poderia acontecer enquanto estivesse lá, Toguro percebeu isso e falou.  
  
Tog: Não se preocupe com sua segurança, não faremos nada a não ser que nos dê motivos e, como já tinha dito antes, ficará em seu próprio quarto com direito a tudo que é necessário para que fique bem acomodada.  
  
Ela permaneceu calada, pegou a chave que mostrava onde era seu quarto e se dirigiu para lá. No caminho ela encontrou alguém que não esperava ver por lá.  
  
Shishiwakamaru: Você por aqui? Não disse que não viria por motivo algum?  
  
Kag: Nas circunstâncias em que eu estava, o que viesse era lucro.  
  
Shishi: O que estava acontecendo? Algo muito grave?  
  
Kag: Na verdade, de certa forma, eu estava até feliz, mas, por isso, fui obrigada a vir.  
  
Shishi: Como chegou aqui?  
  
Kag: Vamos dizer que recebi um "convite" do Toguro para estar aqui. O lado bom é que, provavelmente, vai ser a única chance que terei de passar quinze dias uma suíte de primeira classe.  
  
Shishi: Sempre veja o lado bom das coisas. Eu tenho que ir mas recomendo que faça alguns exercícios, a sua barriga está um pouco saliente. Sayonara.  
  
Kagome ficou parada, pensando no que Shishiwaka havia lhe dito e decidiu seguir seu caminho. Enquanto estava no elevador, viu a chegada dos convidados: Um rapaz que estava dormindo; o outro com pinta de briguento mas com um ki pacífico; um baixinho gótico; outro baixinho, só que este com uma energia muito grande e pouco agressiva; e, por último, o que mais lhe chamou atenção, um rapaz ruivo. Estava muito longe e não conseguiu identificar quem era o ruivinho porém parecia que já o conhecia de muito tempo. Notou também que parecia que ele estava olhando-a e depois desviou para dentro do hotel. Mesmo sem saber o por que, ficou feliz de saber que eles estariam no mesmo hotel.  
  
Chegou no quarto e ficou impressionada com o luxo dele. Havia acertado quando disse que talvez essa fosse a única chance que teria de estar num lugar assim. Avistou numa parede a tabela de lutas das preliminares, as batalhas começariam apenas no outro dia então resolveu conhecer a ilha.  
  
A Ilha da Garganta Cortada (acho que é assim que se chama, se não for, alguém, por favor me avise) era realmente muito bela. Não fosse o cheiro de morte que exalava, seria perfeita. Apesar de estar no fim da tarde, continuou caminhando até que encontrou um rapaz muito estranho, tinha um chifre pequeno na cabeça, caninos salientes e cabelo vermelho. Também vestia umas roupas bem estranhas. Kagome olhou bastante para o rapaz que logo percebeu a sua presença. Ficaram se olhando até que ela falou.  
  
Kag: Jin, é você?  
  
Jin: Como sabe o meu nome?  
  
Kag: Não está me reconhecendo?  
  
Jin: Já nos conhecemos?  
  
Kag: Não está lembrando da sua própria irmã?  
  
Jin: Minha irmã? Não pode ser ela. Cadê a cauda e as orelhas?  
  
Kag: Oras, num dá para andar pelo Ningenkai com cauda e orelhas de kitsune e, também, por enquanto, prefiro me manter nessa aparência.  
  
Jin: Então você cumpriu a sua promessa.  
  
Kag: Que promessa?  
  
Jin: Agora quem está com amnésia é você. Tente lembrar, há quinze anos atrás...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Numa noite chuvosa, um rapaz e uma garota muito machucada estavam conversando. Apesar da chuva incessante, notava-se claramente que lágrimas caíam dos olhos dele.  
  
Jin: Kagome, por favor não morra!  
  
Kag: Jin, não chore. Eu prometo que voltarei.  
  
Jin: Mas como isso é possível?! Não vê o estado em que se encontra?  
  
Kag: Não nesse corpo, encontrarei um novo e um dia nos veremos novamente. Espero que, até lá, ainda se lembre da sua irmã. Adeus.  
  
Kagome fechou os olhos. De seu corpo, uma alma saía na direção do Ningenkai.  
  
Jin: Minha irmã, prometo que estarei esperando o dia em que veremos novamente.  
  
Olhou mais uma vez para o corpo de sua irmã e o viu desaparecer. Então, voltou para a sua "casa" com a esperança de que Kagome sempre cumpria com suas promessas.  
  
FIM DO FLASHBACK  
  
Kag: É mesmo. Arigatou por esperar durante tanto tempo.  
  
Jin: Não se preocupe com isso. O tempo não diminui a minha felicidade. Tenho certeza de que o Touya também ficará feliz com essa notícia.  
  
Kag: Afinal, o que estão fazendo aqui?  
  
Jin: O time Mashotsukai(acho que é assim que se escreve) irá participar do torneio. Estamos buscando a luz no mundo dos humanos e esta ilha parece perfeita para vivermos.  
  
Kag: Por que você não vem comigo, estou hospedada lá na cobertura. A vista é linda. ^^  
  
Jin: Agora eu não posso, mas depois nós nos encontraremos, tenho certeza disso.  
  
Kag: Eu vou embora. Estarei torcendo por vocês.  
  
Ela se foi com uma alegria tão grande que emanava de sua pele( modo de dizer).  
  
Logo que acordou no outro dia, foi direto ao estádio para ver as preliminares. A primeira, e mais interessante, foi Time Urameshi VS Time Lokuyukai. Na segunda luta, o rapaz que ela havia visto no dia anterior estava como representante da equipe Urameshi, assim que ele usou a semente mortal (não lembro se é esse nome mesmo) ela o reconheceu. Era Kurama! Mas estava diferente, com um ki menos sinistro. Pensou que ele não a tinha visto mas, mal sabia ela que Kurama teve a mesma reação quando viu quem o estava olhando fixamente.  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
Hoje serão dois capítulos de uma vez. Notas só no próximo. 


	4. Capítulo 4

Disclaimer: Inuyasha e YYH, ambos não me pertencem (Infelizmente)  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
Ficaram se encarando de longe até a apresentadora (se alguém souber o nome dela, por favor, me diga. Aquela 1º não a Juli) anunciar que o próximo combate seria iniciado.  
  
No fim do dia, quando todas as lutas haviam terminado, ela foi novamente até a floresta e ficou parada em frente a uma árvore muito bonita que ficava bem no meio do caminho. De repente, Kurama apareceu.  
  
Kur: Então você veio mesmo.  
  
Kag: Não tive muitas opções e, também, não é ruim ficar observando você lutar. *corou imediatamente ao perceber o que havia dito*  
  
Kur: Se isso foi um elogio, muito obrigado. Há dois meses atrás, disse algo parecido, estou certo?  
  
Kag: Quando? *se fazendo de desentendida*  
  
Kurama percebeu a jogada mas, mesmo assim, respondeu.  
  
Kur: Naquele dia. Você estava triste e nós começamos a conversar. Me contou sobre o tal de Inuyasha e o que ele tinha feito com você.  
  
Kag *corada* : Eu realmente falei tudo assim, na lata?  
  
Kur: Acho que estava um pouco bêbada. Então nós dançamos e... você me beijou. *totalmente corado*  
  
Kag: Se você não queria, por favor me desculpe. Naquela hora, eu estava precisando realmente de alguém. E, também, não foi apenas efeito da bebida, eu quis fazer aquilo.  
  
Kurama nada respondeu, não era realmente do tipo de pessoa que fala dos seus sentimentos abertamente, mas gostava, ou melhor, gosta, dela desde a época em que vivia no Makai, o mundo dos demônios. Por um momento, desejou voltar a ser Youko, pois teria coragem para falar o que sentia pela garota que estava na sua frente. Bem lá no fundo, acreditava que seu sentimento fosse correspondido.  
  
Kagome estranhou o silêncio dele. Ficou esperando uma resposta. Acreditava em algo que estava sentindo mas não sabia explicar. Ainda nutria um forte sentimento por Inuyasha, mas seu coração ainda pertencia ao kitsune.  
  
Permaneceram sem nada falar, em um silêncio que apenas aumentava a expectativa do coração de ambos. Kurama, então, juntou coragem e se aproximou. Kagome não entendeu o que ele queria até sentir os seus lábios sendo abraçados pelos dele. Sentiu como se estivesse nas nuvens e, por impulso, fechou os olhos e deslizou suas mãos até sua nuca. Kurama se alegrou quando sentiu ela corresponder e enlaçou sua cintura com todo amor que possuía. Ficou assim até que o ar dos pulmões lhe faltou. Se separaram e se fitaram.  
  
Kur: Gomen Nasai, Não consegui evitar.  
  
Kag: Sabe, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, você ainda beija muito bem ^~  
  
Kur: Sério? Digo o mesmo de você. Andou treinando?  
  
Kag: É sério! E eu não treinei nos últimos dois meses e antes já faziam quinze anos.  
  
Kur: Não quero fazer com que fale nada então, que tal continuarmos de onde paramos da última vez no Makai?  
  
Kag: Por mim, tudo bem ^^  
  
Kur: Gostaria que conhecesse uns amigos meus. Tenho certeza que vai gostar deles.  
  
Kag: São os outros convidados?  
  
Kur: São.  
  
E foram conversando até chegarem ao quarto onde Kurama estava hospedado. Lá, ele os apresentou.  
  
Kur: Oi, gente. Essa aqui é Kagome.  
  
Kag: A namorada dele. Muito prazer  
  
Yus: Namorada? Desde quando?  
  
Kei: Yusuke! Apresente-se primeiro! Oi, eu sou Keiko Yukimura e esse é Yusuke Urameshi.  
  
Kuw: Kazuma Kuwabara, ao seu dispor.  
  
Shi: Shizuru Kuwabara, irmã do Kazuma.  
  
Yuk: Muito prazer, meu nome é Yukina.  
  
Ats: Eu sou Atsuko Urameshi (no mangá, a mãe do Yusuke também vai), mãe do Yusuke.  
  
Kag: E quem é você? *apontando para o Hiei*  
  
Kur: Esse é o Hiei, ele não fala muito.  
  
Kag: Muito prazer a todos. Você é mesmo Yusuke Urameshi, cadê a Botan?  
  
Yus: Como conhece ela?  
  
Kag: Já faz muito tempo que não a vejo, ela me substituiu como guia espiritual já faz bastante tempo.  
  
Yus: Então você conhece o Sr. Koenma?  
  
Kag: O filho do Enma-sama? Claro!  
  
Hie: Essa garota é uma youkai da mesma espécie do Kurama, só que não controla as plantas, controla o fogo.  
  
Kuw: Como sabe disso?  
  
Kagome segurou o riso até ouvir Hiei falando.  
  
Kag: Então ainda se lembra de mim, Hiei-chan?  
  
Todos: Hiei-chan?!  
  
Kag: Vamos, fale para eles de onde nos conhecemos.  
  
Hie: Foi... ela quem me ensinou o Ensatsu Kokuryuuha, as chamas negras mortais (se eu não me engano). Mas é claro que não me ensinou como usá-las perfeitamente.  
  
Kag: Tão gentil ^^ , mas é claro que não ia ensinar, devia aprender por si mesmo.  
  
Hiei rosnou e permaneceu calado.  
  
Yuk: Se você é uma youkai, como está no mundo dos humanos?  
  
Kag: Na verdade, eu "morri" há quinze anos e encarnei neste corpo quando estava prestes a nascer. Desde então, tenho vivido como humana.  
  
Hie: O mesmo que aconteceu com o Kurama.  
  
A mascarada, que acabara de entrar no quarto, olhou fixamente para a colegial e a cumprimentou com um movimento de cabeça. Kagome imediatamente reconheceu quem estava atrás da máscara. Olhou para Shizuru e percebeu que ela tinha um olhar que dizia como "não comente nada" e resolveu ficar quieta. Foi tirada de seus pensamentos por Keiko.  
  
Kei: Não quer comer alguma coisa?  
  
Kag: Não, arigatou. Gomen, mas eu tenho que ir. Espero que nos encontremos depois. Sayonara.  
  
Kur: Eu te levo até o seu quarto. Pessoal, eu já volto.  
  
E foram em direção ao elevador. Lá dentro, estavam dando uns "amassos" como se não se vissem há muito tempo. Era mão boba pra lá, mão boba pra cá, e aasim foi até o elevador chegar na cobertura. Se despediram com um beijo "bem dado" e foram dormir.  
  
Enquanto isso, na outra era (eu não me esqueci deles)...  
  
Kik: Inuyasha, sai de cima dessa árvore!  
  
Inu: Vai embora! Só saio quando a Kagome voltar!  
  
Kik: Ela não deixou um bilhete dizendo que ia demorar muito, então vamos atrás dos fragmentos.  
  
Inu: Eu não acreditei no que estava escrito e os fragmentos não me interessam se ela não estiver aqui! (hohoho, nosso querido Inu apaixonado)  
  
Kik: Não sei pra que eu vim aqui, devia Ter imaginado que me esqueceu quando preferiu ficar com ela.  
  
Inu: Se sabe disso, por que não vai embora?  
  
Kik: Pois é isso mesmo que eu vou fazer, adeus.  
  
Inuyasha deu um suspiro e pensou: "Deve Ter um jeito de quebrar o lacre daquele poço. Ah, tive uma idéia!".  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
Pra quem não ente a parte da apresentação entre eles, a Keiko, o Yusuke e o Kuwabara só vão estudar na escola as Kagome depois do Torneio. E, quanto ao Kurama, vale o mesmo esquema. Vale lembra também que a história vai tomar um rumo bem diferente depois que esse torneio acabar e é claro que não vamos Ter um Inuyasha conformado por perder a Kagome.  
  
Bom, queria agradecer o comentário da Bra Briefs que me mandou uma review, arigatou gozaimazu e à todos que lêem e não comentam. 


	5. Capítulo 5

Disclaimer: Inuyasha e YYH, ambos não me pertencem (mas, quem sabe um dia)  
  
Capítulo 5  
  
Inuyasha foi correndo em direção à cabana da Sra. Kaede. Chegando lá, viu Kikyou indo embora.  
  
Kik: Eu sabia que não ia permitir que eu fosse embora.  
  
Inu: Não sei do que está falando, eu vim falar com o Miroku. Vá embora se quiser.  
  
Kik: Olha que eu vou mesmo!  
  
Inu: Vai logo! Já está enchendo.  
  
Kikyou estrava tão transtornada com a atitude do hanyou que resolveu ir embora sem dizer mais nada.  
  
Inuyasha seguiu seu olfato e encontrou Miroku e Sango em frente ao poço.  
  
San: Será que ela não volta mesmo? Já fazem dois meses...  
  
Mir: Será que o Inuyasha não fez algo com ela? Nem se despediram.  
  
San: É mesmo, antes ela fazia questão de se despedir de todos mas, daquela vez, simplesmente deixou um bilhete e pediu para que não acompanhássemos ela até aqui.  
  
Mir: Falando no bilhete, o que será que tinha nele?  
  
San: quando ela o estava escrevendo, parecia um tanto triste. Devia ser uma despedida.  
  
Mir: Ah, Inuyasha, por que você não implorou para que ela ficasse?  
  
Inu: Porque seria desperdício de voz!  
  
San/Mir: Desde quando está aí?  
  
Inu: Desde a parte do "Será que ela não volta mesmo?"  
  
Mir: Ah, sim. Então sabe do que estamos falando, certo?  
  
Inu: Sobre a Kagome voltar. E eu pensei num jeito de quebrar o lacre.  
  
Mir: Você pensou? Acho que vai chover.  
  
San: Miroku, pare de brincar. Inuyasha, no que você pensou?  
  
Inu: A Tessaiga não pode quebrar barreiras? Então, talvez ela também consiga quebrar o lacre, não acham?  
  
San: É uma possibilidade...  
  
Mir: Vale a pena tentar, não temos nada a perder.  
  
Inuyasha posicionou a Tessaiga e atacou diretamente no fundo do poço. Quando a lâmina encontrou a barreira do lacre, foi repelida mas fez com que o mesmo ficasse mais fraco. No mesmo momento, Kagome sentiu como se um choque passasse por seu corpo e começou a sair sangue de sua testa (tipo quando a Anna, no SK, derrotou os demônios do Hao para adquirir a doutrina da viagem espiritual, acho que é isso, + ou – assim) e percebeu que a magia logo perderia sua força.  
  
Inuyasha pareceu frustrado pelo fracasso mas logo esboçou um sorriso.  
  
Inu: Foi por um momento mas deu pra perceber que a barreira cedeu um pouco. Talvez, com alguns fragmentos da jóia, eu consiga quebrá-la.  
  
Mir: Os fragmentos que nós temos aqui são os que estão com o Naraku e os do...  
  
San: ...Kouga.  
  
Inu: Então teremos que ir atrás do Naraku imediatamente.  
  
San: Não, Inuyasha! Está louco. Seria suicídio!  
  
Inu: Quer dizer que vocês não confiam em mim?  
  
Mir/San: Não.  
  
Inu: Então, o que vamos fazer?  
  
Mir: Que tal o Kouga? Ele também deve estar interessado na volta dela.  
  
San: Boa, Miroku! Tenho certeza que ele vai quer ajudar.  
  
Inu: Isso nunca! Jamais pediria um favor àquele lobo fedorento.  
  
Mir: Você é quem sabe, só vai demorar mais para a senhorita Kagome voltar. Mas isso é uma escolha sua.  
  
Inu: Tudo bem, vamos até ele.  
  
Saíram em direção do cheiro de Kouga e o encontraram perto de um lago.  
  
Kou: O que fazem aqui? E cadê a minha mulher?!  
  
San: É exatamente sobre isso que viemos falar.  
  
Mir: A Kagome foi embora já faz dois meses, mas antes fez questão de lacrar o poço. Aí...  
  
Kou: Como assim foi embora?! O quê vocês fizeram com ela?  
  
Inu: Nós não fizemos nada, seu lobo fedorento. Ela se despediu e se foi, apenas isso.  
  
Kou: E não disse o motivo?  
  
Mir: EU POSSO CONTINUAR? Como eu ia dizendo, aí nós descobrimos que a Tessaiga pode quebrar o lacre mas será necessário mais energia.  
  
Kou: Então vocês vieram aqui me pedir os fragmentos para colocarem na espada para ela ficar mais forte, estou certo?  
  
San: É isso mesmo. E aí, topas?  
  
Kou: Mas é claro que sim! Imagina se chega o dia em que vamos nos casar e ela não está, temos que abrir aquele poço IMEDIATAMENTE.  
  
Sem mais demoras, foram até vilarejo. Kouga retirou os fragmentos que estavam em sua perna e os colocou na Tessaiga. Mais uma vez, Inuyasha se posicionou e partiu na direção da barreira. Foi necessário um pouco de força mas o lacre foi defeito. No mesmo momento, Kagome desmaiou.  
  
A colegial estava acompanhada de Kurama, que nesse dia não ia lutar. Ao vê- la perder os sentidos de repente, levou-a para o quarto e preparou uma de suas poções. Notou também que de sua testa saía sangue apesar de não existir ferimento algum. Sem se importar com isso, tratou de fazer um curativo para estancar o sangue que corria.  
  
Voltando para a era feudal, Inuyasha retirou os fragmentos e os devolveu a Kouga, que decidiu esperar por Kagome em frente ao poço. Imediatamente, pulou em direção à outra era. Chegando lá, pulou sobre um galho da Goshinboku para visualizar o quarto de Kagome. Não havia ninguém lá. Imaginou que estaria na escola e entrou na casa. Encontrou a Sra. Higurashi e foi falar com ela.  
  
Inu: Onde está a Kagome?  
  
A mulher ficou estática com a pergunta. Sua filha havia lhe dito os motivos de não mais ir à outra era, lembrou também que esta lhe fez jurar segredo. O mais certo seria que os dois se entendessem sozinhos e resolveu inventar uma desculpa.  
  
Sra.: Desculpe, Inuyasha, ela não está. Só volta daqui a quinze dias.  
  
Inu: E eu posso ficar aqui até ela voltar?  
  
A Sra. Higurashi viu o olhar sofrido do youkai e cedeu ao desejo.  
  
Sra.: Tudo bem, pode ficar no quarto da minha filha. Não se incomoda né?  
  
Inuyasha ficou um pouco pensativo, teria que ficar mais duas semanas sem ver Kagome mas, pelo menos, dormiria envolto de sue cheiro todas as noites.  
  
Inu: Eu não me incomodo.  
  
E foi na direção do quarto da menina.  
  
Na ilha, Kagome acabara de acordar e notou que Shuichi estava dormindo ao seu lado. Deu um olhar carinhoso para ele e voltou a deitar-se só que desta vez em seu peito.  
  
Inuyasha sentiu uma pontada no coração naquele mesmo momento, alguma coisa estava acontecendo, e decidiu investigar...  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
E aí, não vou colocar a parte do Inu como detetive porque a histór9ia vai dar um pequeno salto no próximo capítulo. Então, até lá  
  
Kissus y Ja ne^^ 


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6  
  
Se passaram quinze dias desde que Inuyasha foi para a casa dos Higurashi. Não agüenta a ansiedade de ver Kagome de novo. Não conseguiu imaginar ficar mais tempo sem ela.  
  
Kagome já havia voltado da ilha há três dias mas decidiu ficar cuidando dos ferimentos de Kurama antes de voltar para casa. Sabia que quando retornasse, demoraria muito tempo para ver o kitsune de novo.  
  
Kurama estava muito pensativo, sabia que a garota não notara o que estava acontecendo consigo mesma e decidiu que estava na hora de contar a verdade.  
  
Kur: Kagome, eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa.  
  
Kag: Eu estou ouvindo.  
  
Kur: Não sei se já percebeu mas...você está grávida.  
  
Kag: Eu já tinha notado antes. Não sei o que fazer.  
  
Kur: Como assim "Não sei o que fazer"? Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa.  
  
Kag: Calma, ainda está no terceiro mês.  
  
Kur: Já está na hora de você ir ao médico, tomar precauções, etc.  
  
Kag: Eu sei disso mas tenho algo muito importante para fazer antes.  
  
Kur: Posso saber o que é tão importante?  
  
Kag: Há dois meses atrás, eu fui embora da era feudal sem dar explicação alguma. Você sabe que eu tenho uma dívida pendente com todos que estão lá. Pelo menos tenho que dar uma explicação.  
  
Kur: Isso não tem nada a ver exclusivamente com um tal de Inuyasha, estou certo?  
  
Kag: É claro que não! Tem a ver com TODOS! Ele pode muito bem se virar com a Kikyou. Se não estivesse grávida, o máximo que eu faria é terminar os fragmentos da jóia.  
  
Kur: E como você está grávida e com seus poderes falhando, o que pretende fazer?  
  
Kag: Não quer me dar uma idéia?  
  
Kur: Que tal ficar aqui comigo? Prometo que te protegerei e estarei ao seu lado para todo o sempre.  
  
Kag: Hum, não é uma má idéia. EU ACEITO!^^  
  
Kur: Mas, de qualquer jeito, você tem que voltar à sua casa e dar uma explicação para aquele Inuyasha.  
  
Kag: Como assim? O que quer dizer?  
  
Kur: Ele está na sua casa. E, pelo que eu sei, já fazem quinze dias. Acho que está à sua espera.  
  
Kag: Mesmo? Eu não imaginava que chegaria a tal ponto. Achei que, no máximo, viria me buscar, não me encontraria e fosse embora. Deixei bem claro que demoraria muito tempo para voltar.  
  
Kur: Acho melhor ir logo. Quanto mais cedo for, antes vai voltar. Sua ,mãe já sabe do que aconteceu entre nós?  
  
Kag: Eu falei com ela mas não contei quem é o pai. Vou voltar hoje mesmo e contar para ela.  
  
Kur: Então deve falar para ela sobre o nosso casamento também.  
  
Kag: Casamento?  
  
Kur: Mas é claro! E que ou você vem morar comigo ou eu vou viver no templo.  
  
Kagome ficou emocionada. Nunca imaginou ouvir isso de alguém. Quase desmaiou de tanta alegria.  
  
Kurama estranhou um pouco a reação de Kagome ante às suas palavras mas percebeu seu rosto corar e seu olhar ganhar m brilho diferente. Sentiu o que estava acontecendo com sua 'noiva' e achou melhor não falar nada.  
  
Kagome voltou ao mundo real quando lembrou-se que sua mãe a esperava. Despediu-se de Kurama, que insistiu em levá-la até em casa.  
  
Chegando no templo Higurashi, a primeira coisa que viram foi um Inuyasha assustado.  
  
Inuyasha ficou espantado ao ver Kagome de mãos dadas com um estranho. Quase pulou em cima dele. Viu ela se despedir dele com um sorriso que somente era guardado para si, o Inuyasha. Sabia que algo tinha acontecido. Descobrira isso durante suas investigações.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
O Sr. E a Sra. Higurashi estavam conversando a sós na cozinha, falando sobre Kagome. Como Inuyasha tinha boa audição, conseguiu ouvir a conversa sem ser notado.  
  
Sra.: Já fazem dez dias que a minha filha foi para aquela ilha. Queria saber se está bem.  
  
Sr.: No estado em que ela está, espero que esteja bem. Segundo o que disse, não aconteceria nada enquanto os convidados vencessem as lutas e ela tinha muita confiança neles.  
  
Sra.: É melhor para de nos preocupar. Não adianta nos torturarmos até que ela volte. Nesse tempo, não podemos deixar que Inuyasha saiba de algo. É melhor ela mesma contar tudo.  
  
Sr.: Então vamos continuar o que estávamos fazendo e lembre-se que essa conversa nunca aconteceu.  
  
Sra. Tudo bem, papai.  
  
Inuyasha ficou pensando. Havia algo que ele não deveria saber? Será que eles escondiam alguma coisa? Com certeza era isso. O mencionaram nessa conversa e disseram que apenas Kagome deveria falar algo com ele. Esperaria mais cinco dias para tirar esta estória a limpo.  
  
FIM DO FLASHBACK  
  
Kag: Inuyasha, há quanto tempo. ^^  
  
Inu: Preciso falar com você imediatamente, antes da sua família.  
  
Kag: Eu também preciso falar algo muito sério com você.  
  
E os dois foram direto para o quarto da menina. Inuyasha foi quem falou primeiro.  
  
Inu: Eu exijo uma explicação! O que houve? Desaparece por dois meses sem dar explicação alguma e quando venho te buscar descubro que algo que eu não devo saber aconteceu!  
  
Kag: Vamos do começo. Eu fui embora porque minha família estava correndo risco de vida e se eu continuasse a busca naquele momento poderia acontecer uma catástrofe.  
  
Inu: E por que você não me falou nada? Eu poderia ter protegido todos eles de qualquer que fosse o perigo, eu sempre te protegi, por que não confiou em mim?  
  
Kag *com lágrimas nos olhos* : Você não entende? Não seria páreo para o Toguro! O Yusuke, que é discípulo do leikohadouken, venceu com extrema dificuldade. Você morreria só na tentativa. E ainda por cima eu estou grávida! Não posso continuar a busca pelos fragmentos da jóia. Me desculpe. Eu sinto muito por não cumprir a minha promessa. Eu gostaria de me despedir dos outros lá na era feudal. *disse já mergulhando em lágrimas*  
  
Aquela notícia caiu como uma bomba em Inuyasha. Havia notado algo diferente no cheiro de Kagome mas não imaginou que ela fosse estar grávida. E quem seria o pai? Talvez aquele cara que estava com ela mas, quando eles se conheceram? Quem era? Por que a colegial tinha preferido a um desconhecido do que a Inuyasha (ele pensa em si mesmo na terceira pessoa)? São tantas as perguntas mas ele queria que a menina respondesse com toda a sinceridade. Finalmente havia descoberto o que Kagome e Kikyou sentiam enquanto ele estava indeciso. A primeira deve ter ficado péssima, cultivava sentimentos profundos perante ele. A Segunda, ficou tão revoltada que quase matou a colegial. E pensar que ele apenas ignorou todas essas tentativas de assassinato imaginando que ambas estariam sempre o esperando. Esperando sua decisão que somente veio quando eles estavam totalmente separados. Percebeu que de seus olhos começavam a brotar lágrimas que já lhe caíam pelo rosto. Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça a possibilidade de sentir tanta tristeza por causa de uma mulher que não fosse sua mãe. Retomou seus pensamentos quando se deu conta do que a menina havia falado, quem era Yusuke? E Toguro, será o tal que a estava ameaçando? Será possível que era tão forte quanto Naraku, ou mais? A própria já havia lhe dito que confiava que ele sempre a protegeria das crias e do próprio youkai mas não acreditava que pudesse vencer esse homem que a proibiu de vê-lo. Decidiu parar de pensar e perguntar de uma vez.  
  
Inu: Por acaso, o pai do seu filho é aquele sujeito que chegou junto com você?  
  
Kag: Você o viu? É ele mesmo.  
  
Inu: Quem é o tal de Yusuke? E o Toguro? Eles são mais fortes que o Naraku?  
  
Kag: Eu não gostaria de dizer mas são milhões de vezes mais. O Yusuke é um detetive espiritual e o Toguro ototo um youkai.  
  
Inu: Por que ele estava te ameaçando?  
  
Kag: Vou continuar a história. Então eu me despedi de vocês e lacrei o poço. Não sei como mas 'eles' sabiam que eu viajava através do poço come- ossos. Assim que saí do hokora, me abordaram e avisaram que teria que ir para a ilha da garganta cortada em dois meses e nesse período deveria ficar à vista. Se passaram os dois meses e eu fui assistir ao torneio das trevas. Lá, eu encontrei o Kurama, o pai do meu filho, e desde então estamos juntos. Fim da história.  
  
Kagome percebeu que Inuyasha ficou quieto. Era melhor assim. Não queria fazê-lo sofrer mais e não queria enganar seu coração tentando dar uma nova chance ao hanyou à sua frente.  
  
Espelho se quebra e te reflete  
  
Só vejo tristeza nos teus olhos  
  
Não sei dizer, nem sei porque  
  
É sempre tão difícil te encontrar...  
  
Inuyasha foi embora. Não queria vê-la mais. Não conseguiu entender o porque do sofrimento se ele planejara ficar com Kikyou. Iria falar com Kagome para nunca mais voltar. Lembrou-se do que sua mãe havia lhe dito há muito tempo "Cuidado com seus desejos, eles podem se realizar antes que perceba". Agora entendia qual era o recado. Jamais deveria ter abandonado Kagome tantas vezes para ver Kikyou, agora sofreria as conseqüências de seus erros.  
  
Ouço a tua voz a me chamar  
  
Sigo noite adentro a te procurar  
  
Só você, pra me dizer  
  
Que tudo que eu preciso é viver*  
  
Nessa noite, eu só quero  
  
Ter você perto de mim  
  
Te envolver entre meus braços  
  
E que a força deste amor  
  
Não chegue ao fim  
  
Nosso amor assim como um barco  
  
Com seus altos e baixos  
  
À deriva no mar  
  
No meu peito bate a certeza  
  
De que toda tristeza  
  
Logo vai acabar  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
Oie^^ Tô achando que as pessoas não gostam muito de mim aqui. Ninguém me manda reviews. Tudo bem que vcs prefiram Inu/Kag mas de vez em quando as coisas devem mudar. Eu vou deixar o fim do Inu bem bonitinho mas não vai ser Inu/Kik porque eu não gosto desse casal.  
  
Onegai, me mandem reviews dizendo se está bom, ruim, péssimo, uma m%¨$##, que eu tenho que desistir, qualquer coisa mas mandem. Please. E leiam tbm Brinquedo Assassino 2 pq vou tentar fazer melhor que o 1 e o casal é Inu/Kag, San/Mir.  
  
Talvez o 7º cap. saia hoje mas não tenho certeza, só garanto que sai essa semana do forno.  
  
Bjuss y Sayonara Bye Bye  
  
Alize Minamino ^^ 


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7  
  
Aviso: Esse capítulo é exclusivo do Inuyasha. O poema usado não é de minha autoria, eu li na fic de CDZ "esmeralda" e achei tão lindo que coloquei na minha (se o autor estiver lendo isso, realmente é um plágio descarado mas apenas pq achei muito bem feito. Por favor me desculpe por não pedir permissão). E o final foi baseado na música do legião urbana "metal contra as nuvens" (eu num lembro direito da letra, se alguém souber ela completa por favor me mande um e-mail com ela)  
  
Kagome...  
  
Esse era o pensamento de Inuyasha desde que tinha saído do poço até chegar na Goshinboku.  
  
Kagome  
  
Na mais profunda cratera  
  
Eu encontrei as asas de um anjo  
  
Que me fizeram voar  
  
Sobre essas terríveis maldições  
  
Vagar intensamente em torno do inferno  
  
Sobressair-me a todos os meus enganos e desistências  
  
Viu o lugar onde fora lacrado há mais de cinqüenta anos pela Kikyou. Não imaginou que a sua reencarnação decidiria não ficar com ele.  
  
Seus olhos reluziam  
  
Toda a minha escuridão  
  
Iluminando o meu caminho  
  
Enquanto eu não podia seguir  
  
Subiu no galho mais alto da árvore e ficou a olhar para as estrelas.  
  
Eram o meu suporte  
  
Nas mais duras quedas  
  
Meu sustento na chamada  
  
Para mais um momento na vida  
  
Pensou no tempo em que estavam juntos sem que existissem sentimentos maiores que a amizade.  
  
Será que de você farei  
  
Minha jóia mais preciosa  
  
Que enfeitaria partes do meu corpo  
  
Encobrindo minhas pequenas feridas  
  
Que seus cuidados não puderam sarar?  
  
Como o tempo pode brincar tanto com os corações aflitos?  
  
Quem sabe assim  
  
Eu poderei um dia lhe dar  
  
Um membro de meu corpo  
  
Que resulta nas melhores condições  
  
Devidos aos seus carinhosos cuidados  
  
Que me fizeram levantar  
  
Por que tinha que se apaixonar novamente? Por que seu sentimento não fora correspondido? São tantas as perguntas que ficaram sem resposta.  
  
Devolver a ti o brilho de seus olhos  
  
Desgastados pelo desespero e sofreguidões  
  
Que esse sofrimento meu te causou  
  
Motivo que me prendeu por longo tempo  
  
à sua atenção  
  
Procurou no fundo de sua mente as respostas que não conseguia encontrar. Sabia que metade da culpa era sua. A outra metade era de Kurama, o escolhido por 'ela'. O que havia de especial nele? Será possível que eles sempre se conhecessem mas não tiveram a oportunidade de conversar e quando a chance veio todo o sentimento foi posto para fora?  
  
Receber a energia de seu amor  
  
Para encarar o destino que me aguarda...  
  
Olhar para esse céu, meu anjo....  
  
Seu azul tão claro, quanto o brilho de seu olhar  
  
Refletir na mobilidade dessas nuvens  
  
Nossos passos para o amor  
  
Que não foram dados  
  
–Infelizmente, não poderemos dar  
  
Aguardar o futuro  
  
Que irá chegar imprevisivelmente  
  
Para a minha missão...  
  
Não posso desistir. Não posso abandonar a chance de ser feliz ao seu lado. Kagome, me desculpe por ser tão cabeça dura, por nunca Ter lhe revelado os meus mais profundos sentimentos.  
  
Até surgir o dia,  
  
Em que nitidamente te olharei  
  
E te apertarei em meus braços  
  
Sussurrando em seus ouvidos  
  
Três palavras cordiais  
  
Agora seguirei meu novo caminho  
  
Ciente de que... Seu amor me iluminará  
  
Abordar em mim seu sorriso  
  
Que transluz minha felicidade  
  
e minha convicção de vitória  
  
E nunca deixar em mim  
  
Apagar sua luz  
  
Que clareou em minha mente  
  
A vivência do meu amor  
  
A esperar sua chamada  
  
Descanse completamente em paz  
  
Enquanto sonharei com nosso reencontro  
  
Finalmente eu encontrei uma das respostas que procuro. Minha Kagome, não vou me entregar sem lutar, que venha o inimigo então.  
  
(Metal contra as nuvens)  
  
Não sou escravo de ninguém  
Ninguém senhor no meu domínio  
Sei o que devo defender  
Por amor eu sigo e penso  
No que agora se desfaz  
  
Viajamos sete léguas  
Por entre abismos e florestas  
Por Deus nunca me vi tão só  
A própria fé é o que destrói  
Esses são dias desleais  
  
Sou metal: Raio, relâmpago e trovão  
Sou metal: Eu sou o ouro em seu brasão  
Sou metal: que sai do sopro do dragão  
  
Não me entrego sem lutar  
Tenho ainda coração  
Reconheço o meu pesar  
Que caia o inimigo então  
  
Minha terra, é a terra que é minha  
Sempre será  
Minha terra, tem as nuvens tem estrelas  
Sempre terá  
  
Eu quase acreditei na sua promessa  
E o que vejo é fome e destruição  
Perdi a minha cela e a minha espada  
Perdi o meu castelo e minha princesa  
  
Eu quase acreditei  
Quase acreditei  
  
Que por honra, é preciso verdade  
Existem os tolos e existe o ladrão  
E ainda há quem se alimente do que é ouro  
Mas vou guardar o meu tesouro  
Caso você esteja mentindo(...)  
  
Inuyasha tomou sua decisão e voltou à era atual. Antes de falar com sua amada, seguiu o cheiro de Kurama para encontrá-lo, precisava falar com ele, saber o que ele pretendia com ela.  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
Eu avisei que talvez estivesse pronto hoje mesmo e tá aí. Metal contra as nuvens provavelmente não está com a letra correta e com certeza não está completa. O capítulo tá meio musical mas como eu gosto muito de Legião e achei que a música tinha um pouco do espírito do Inuyasha naquele momento. Eu vou demorar um pouco para atualizar por que vou pôr meus esforços no brinquedo assassino 2. Por favor, leiam e comentem, tá?  
  
Boa Páscoa, Kissus y Ja Ne 


	8. Capítulo 8

Para quem pensa que a história está acabando tenha certeza que ela está na metade. Está demorando um pouco mas pretendo seguir o roteiro que estava no resumo que eu excluí.  
  
Capítulo 8  
  
Kurama estava em sua casa quando recebeu uma visita inesperada. Era Inuyasha, o seu 'rival'. Já imaginava qual assunto de que iriam tratar mas não pensou que seria tão rápido. Sentiu uma determinação muito forte vinda do hanyou, sabia como ele devia estar se sentindo. Desde que o viu pela primeira vez, soube que não se dariam muito bem, principalmente porque 'ela' o havia escolhido desde o dia que 'o outro' havia partido seu coração depois que a fez acreditar que estava interessado.  
  
Inuyasha parou na frente da janela e ficou a observá-lo. Parecia um humano normal, entretanto tinha algo que dizia que não era.  
  
Kur: Então, você veio.  
  
Inu: Já me esperava?  
  
Kur: Não tão cedo mas é melhor conversarmos imediatamente. Creio que sei sobre que assunto veio tratar comigo.  
  
Inu: Kagome. Quero saber quando vocês se conheceram? Em que circunstâncias ela ficou grávida de você?  
  
Kur: Imagino que não teve coragem de perguntar isso a ela, não é mesmo?  
  
Inu: Por favor, me responda sem fazer perguntas.  
  
Kur: Como quiser. Primeiro, ela me pediu para contar algo para você. Espero que a compreenda mas é algo muito sério e a mesma não, pode falar porque você foi embora. Kagome não é totalmente humana. De certa forma, ela é uma youkai. Assim como eu.  
  
Inu: O quê? Isso não é verdade! Não pode ser!  
  
Kur: Já esperava essa reação, e ela também. Nos conhecemos no Makai, o mundo dos demônios, há uns duzentos anos atrás. Antes que fale alguma coisa, nesse tempo nós apenas ficamos noivos, isso depois de cem anos. O irmão dela não permitia que nós nos encontrássemos à sós.  
  
Inu: Irmão? O Souta?  
  
Kur: Ela tem outro irmão, que se chama Jin. Ele é um youkai que controla o vento. É muito forte. Creio que se eles conversaram e ela comentou algo sobre você, ele deve estar querendo te conhecer. Voltando à história, oitenta e cinco anos depois aconteceu um acidente e eu 'morri' depois ela também 'morreu'. Para não perdermos o nosso espírito, incorporamos nesses corpos que você vê. Tecnicamente, nós somos 100% humanos e 100% youkais. Depois de quinze anos, nos encontramos novamente numa ocasião um tanto inesperada.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Inuyasha simplesmente ignorou o fato de que Kikyou havia roubado os fragmentos de Kagome e tentado matá-la (vcs lembram desse episódio né, aquele que o Inu sonhou com a Kikyou, a Kagome sonhou com o Inu beijando o barro-véio, etc.). Quando voltou para casa, a colegial não quis atormentar sua mãe com seus problemas e saiu durante a noite.  
  
Kurama estava caminhando pelas ruas de Tókio. A cidade era tão bela durante a noite e a calmaria o ajudava a relaxar. De repente, avistou alguém que chamou a sua atenção. Uma menina com cabelos negros, olhos castanhos e com uma aura muito triste. Resolveu a seguir porque sentiu que já a conhecia.  
  
Kagome entrou num bar pôs-se a beber. Queria afogar as mágoas que atormentavam seu coração. Não sabia se amava Inuyasha mas tinha certeza que seu coração ainda batia pelo Youko. Sentia-se como se estivesse se enganando, traindo a si mesma.  
  
Kurama sentou-se perto dela e sentiu o cheiro de álcool, ela tinha bebido mas não a ponto de perder o controle. Reparou que de seus olhos saíam lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto.  
  
Kagome notou que alguém se aproximara dela. Não sabia o porque mas teve a impressão que poderia confiar naquele sujeito. Percebeu que ele a estava olhando fixamente e passou a fitá-lo também.  
  
Kur: Por que está chorando?  
  
Kag: Porque eu estou triste.  
  
Kur: Isso já era esperado, mas por que está triste?  
  
Kag: Por que deveria falar com você sobre isso? Eu nem te conheço.  
  
Kur: Se esse for o motivo, muito prazer sou Shuichi Minamino e você?  
  
Kagome sorriu um pouco. Aquele rapaz tinha algo que lembrava alguém. Lembrava o Youko. Exceto pelo fato que o outro teria tido uma investida mais ousada.  
  
Kag: Kagome Higurashi. Sabe que você me lembra alguém que não vejo há muito tempo?  
  
Kurama percebeu a semelhança que ela tinha com a sua 'noiva'.  
  
Kur: Que coincidência. Eu tenho a mesma impressão. Posso saber com quem eu me pareço?  
  
Kag: Não é fisicamente mas lembra o Youko. Sei que deve estar achando que eu sou louca, o único Youko que você deve conhecer é aquele da história mas não pense que estou mentindo.  
  
Kurama se assustou com o que ela disse. Como conhecia o Youko? Será que...  
  
Kur: Já que estamos tendo uma conversa sincera, me diga como você conhece o Youko?  
  
Kag: Promete que vai acreditar. Ele foi meu noivo em outra vida.  
  
Aquilo foi a gota d'água para Kurama. Não teve dúvidas, era realmente a sua Kagome. Aquela que ele amou e ainda ama.  
  
Kur: Kagome, é você mesmo? Sou eu Youko Kurama, o seu noivo.  
  
Kag: Youko? Não é possível, e as orelhas? E a cauda? O cabelo Prateado? É impossível que você seja ele.  
  
Kur: Se você me acompanhar até um lugar onde ninguém posso nos ver, eu provo que sou eu.  
  
Ela aceitou o convite e o acompanhou até um local deserto. Lá, ele pegou uma rosa e a transformou num chicote. Kagome ficou muito emocionada, Kami- sama atendeu aos seus desejos e o trouxe de volta. Correu para abraçá-lo e matar a saudade acumulada durante aqueles quinze anos. Surpreendeu-se quando foi beijada. Era uma beijo de boas vindas repleto de amor e desejo, mais do que jamais recebeu do youkai que existia dentro desse humano. Sabia que o motivo era o fato do coração humano estar se sobressaindo. Gostava daquilo. Gostava que alguém lhe desse carinho e atenção.  
  
Kurama esqueceu-se de todos os problemas que tinha naquele momento. Tê-la novamente era como a cura dum coração aflito. Sentiu-se imensamente feliz quando ela retribuiu seu beijo com a mesma intensidade.  
  
Os dois se separaram e começaram a conversar ali mesmo. Ela lhe contou tudo (tudo mesmo) sobre a sua vida no Ningenkai e sobre as viagens à era feudal. Ele também contou sobre os amigos que conheceu e sobre a vida que estava levando. Quando não havia mais o que declarar, retomaram a matação de saudade. 'Sem que percebessem', as carícias ficaram mais ousadas. A partir daí, devem imaginar o que aconteceu.  
  
Na manhã seguinte, ambos acordaram ao mesmo tempo com um beijo beeeeeem longo. Kagome despediu-se de seu amado sem saber que o fruto da noite anterior brotava em seu ventre.  
  
FIM DO FLASHBACK  
  
Inu: Então quer dizer que a culpa foi minha?  
  
Kur: SE quiser pensar assim fique à vontade mas aconteceu o que tinha que acontecer.  
  
Inu: Obrigado por ser tão franco comigo. De certa forma, eu era seu 'rival'.  
  
Kur: De qualquer jeito você ia ficar sabendo, só adiantei o inevitável.  
  
Inu: Mesmo assim, obrigado. Eu vou indo.  
  
Inuyasha saiu imediatamente em busca de Kagome. Apesar de não querer, algo dizia que tudo o que ouvira era verdade. Chegou ao templo Higurashi e foi direto ao quarto da menina, ela estava dormindo. Ficou a observá-la e adormeceu.  
  
De manhã, Kagome acordou e viu que alguém estava ao seu lado.  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
Comentem, please.  
  
BJUSS Y Ja Ne  
  
Feliz Páscoa^~ 


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9  
  
Inuyasha acordou quando sentiu Kagome mexer-se. Ficou olhando-a. Tentou falar algo mas nada saiu de sua boca. Talvez algum sussurro inaudível, nada que a colegial pudesse ouvir.  
  
O hanyou não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Jamais havia se sentido desse jeito. Era como se tudo que havia planejado falar tinha evaporado de sua mente.  
  
Kagome estava esperando algo de Inuyasha. Nunca tinha pensado na possibilidade dele não ter palavras para dizer-lhe. Imaginou que ouviria todo tipo de xingamentos ou palavras no sentido pejorativo como: traidora, vaca, bruxa e outras coisas piores. No fundo, sabia que merecia isto. Deveria ter aberto o jogo desde o começo mas sabia que Inuyasha ficaria furioso.  
  
Kag: Não pretenda falar nada?  
  
Inu: Estou escolhendo as palavras certas. Agora, estou sentindo o que você sentiu naquelas vezes com a Kikyou.  
  
Kag: Quanto a isso, não se preocupe. Não pode ser pior do que já foi. O que passou, passou. Não se martirize mais.  
  
Inuyasha notou a total falta de emoção nas palavras da menina. Lembrou-se de que era dessa mesma maneira que falara com ela quando Kikyou roubou-lhes os fragmentos da jóia.  
  
Inu: É melhor eu ir embora.  
  
Kag: Por que você está fugindo?  
  
Inu: EU NÃO ESTOU FUGINDO!  
  
Kag: Você está fugindo da verdade por que ela é feia?  
  
Inu: ...  
  
Kag: Diga-me, Inuyasha. O que você está sentindo agora?  
  
Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Inuyasha pôs-se a chorar como jamais imaginou que choraria. Depositou no colo da menina toda a dor que estava acumulada durante anos em seu coração.  
  
Kagome ficou impressionada com a reação do hanyou. Não esperava algo assim dele. Seu instinto maternal fez com que ela começasse a acariciar os cabelos dele, como os de uma criança carente, clamando por atenção.  
  
Ele foi acalmando-se e iniciou sua narrativa.  
  
Inu: Eu...Eu fui falar com o tal Kurama, o seu noivo, e nós conversamos bastante. Ele me falou sobre o seu passado, a sua vida no Makai, o mundo dos demônios. Também comentou sobre como se reencontraram há dois meses e meio. Depois de pensar bastante, descobri que tudo isso é culpa minha. MINHA. Fui eu quem te fiz sofrer durante tanto tempo. EU. Eu sou um...  
  
Kag: Shiiiiiii... Não precisa falar mais nada. Não se torture mais.  
  
Inu: Por favor, não me interrompa. Eu preciso falar tudo o que estou sentindo.  
  
*Dai kirai datta sokabasu o chotto  
  
Hito nadeshite tameiki o hitotsu  
  
Hevii kyuu no koi wa migoto ni  
  
Kakuzatou to issho ni toketa  
  
Maeyori mo motto yaseta mune ni chotto  
  
"Chikuu" to sasaru toge ga itai  
  
Hoshi uranai mo ate ni naranai wa  
  
Motto tooku made issho ni yuketara nee  
  
Ureshikute sore dake de  
  
**Toquei levemente aquelas odiadas sardas e suspirei,  
  
Meu amor "Classe A" se dissolveu claramente  
  
Exatamente como um cubinho de açúcar  
  
O espinho enterrado em meu delicado seio  
  
Avançou ainda mais fundo  
  
E machucou bem mais que antes  
  
Astrologia não pôde previr isso  
  
Inu: Eu sinto muitíssimo. Não tinha nem idéia de como tinha te machucado naquelas vezes e, apesar de tudo, você continuou ao meu lado por tanto tempo. Eu sentia-me tão feliz quando você voltava alguns dias depois de termos uma briga.  
  
*Omoide waitsumo kirei dakedo  
  
Sore dake ja onaka ga suku wa  
  
Hontou wa setsunai yoru nano ni  
  
Doushite kashira? Ano hito no egao mo omoidasenai no  
  
**Lembranças são sempre lindas,  
  
Mas apenas disto não se pode viver.  
  
Hoje deveria ser realmente uma noite triste,  
  
Mas por quê? Na verdade, não consigo lembrar de seu rosto sorrido.  
  
Inu: Mas, agora, na minha mente, só consigo lembrar de seu rosto triste. Com lágrimas brotando livremente. E pensar que foi tudo por minha causa. Eu não mereço nem um terço de toda a atenção que recebi de você.  
  
*Kowashite naoshite wakatteru noni  
  
Sore ga atashi no seikaku dakara  
  
Modokashii kimochi de ayafuyana mama de  
  
Sore demo ii koi o shite kita  
  
**Eu entendo dar um tempo e então voltar novamente  
  
Porque esta é minha personalidade;  
  
Com sentimentos pacientes e incerteza  
  
Os quais ainda estão aptos ao bom amor.  
  
Inu: Mas agora é melhor eu ir. O Kurama pode não gostar de ver-me aqui. Estou voltando agora mesmo.  
  
Kag: Inuyasha, pode esperar um pouco.  
  
Inu: Por que?  
  
Kag: Por que eu quero terminar de juntar os fragmentos da jóia. Quero falar com meus amigos. Cumprir minha promessa.  
  
Inuyasha sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça.  
  
*Omoikiri aketa hidari mimi no piasu ni wa nee  
  
Waraenai episoodo  
  
**Coloquei um piercing na minha orelha esquerda pra esquecer  
  
É um episódio do qual não consigo rir.  
  
*Sobakasu no kasu o kazoete miru  
  
Yogoreta nuigurumi daite  
  
Mune wo sasu toge wa kienai kedo  
  
Kaeru chanmo usagi chan mo  
  
Waratte kureru no  
  
**Contando a quantidade de sardas  
  
Envolvendo as pintas e tudo  
  
Mas o espinho perfurando meu seio não desaparece.  
  
Meu sapinho e meu coelhinho de pelúcia  
  
Sorriem e me confortam  
  
*Omoide wa itsumo kirei dakedo  
  
Sore dake ja onaka ga suku no  
  
Hontou wa setsunai yoru nano ni  
  
Doushite kashira?  
  
Ano hito no namida mo omoidasenai no  
  
Omoidasenai no  
  
Doushite nano?  
  
**Lembranças são sempre lindas,  
  
Mas apenas disso não se pode viver.  
  
Foi uma noite realmente dura  
  
Ainda assim me pergunto, por quê?  
  
Porque não consigo me lembrar das lágrimas daquela pessoa?  
  
Não consigo me lembrar,  
  
Por que não consigo?  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
Oie, de novo. Não sei se alguém lê isso pq num tem review alguma. Se alguém estiver lendo, please me mande um comentário, eu ficarei muito agradecida, tá?  
  
Bom feriado para todos,  
  
Muitos BJUSS y JA NE^^ 


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10  
  
Kagome novamente arrumou sua mochila para poder voltar à era feudal. Inuyasha ficou apenas a observar aquela cena que já havia visto muitas vezes, a diferença é que desta vez ela não teria olhos apenas para ele. Sua preocupação estaria voltada para o outro, seu maior rival. Imaginou como Kouga se sentiria ao saber da notícia. Pela primeira vez sentiu pena do lobo. Era difícil admitir mas ele nutria sentimentos puros pela colegial mas mesmo com tantas opções ela preferiu o 'outro', era assim que se referia a Kurama.  
  
Kagome notou o olhar perdido de Inuyasha. Estava escrito na testa dele que estava pensando em Kurama. Já o conhecia a tempo suficiente para saber em quem estava pensando em determinados momentos. Acabou de arrumar sua coisas e chamou o hanyou.  
  
Foram na direção do poço sem trocar palavra alguma. Chegando do outro lado, surpreenderam-se ao encontrar todos na expectativa e olhando-os com surpresa.  
  
Kag: Oi, gente, voltei ^.^.  
  
Mir: Nossa, quanto tempo senhorita Kagome, pensei que não voltaria mais.  
  
Kag: Eu não disse que não iria voltar, só avisei que ia demorar um pouco.  
  
San *chorando* : Que bom que voltou amiga.  
  
Kag *chorando também* : Eu estava com muita saudade de todos.  
  
E as duas se abraçaram bem apertado. Shippou também foi abraçar a sua 'mãe' pois estava se sentindo só desde que ela fora embora. Miroku ficou apenas observando Inuyasha. Ele estava muito calado, isso era estranho.  
  
Mir: Inuyasha, o que aconteceu? Você não é de ficar tão quieto.  
  
Inu: Acho que a Kagome tem algo a dizer para vocês, mas não a pressione, é melhor que ela tome a iniciativa.  
  
Mir: É algo tão sério assim?  
  
Inu: Muito.  
  
Mir: Ah, então tudo bem. Mudando de assunto, talvez o Kouga pareça por aqui. Ele tinha ido embora essa manhã mas é possível que tinha sentido o cheiro dela.  
  
Inu: Espero que não venha pois não estou muito afim de vê-lo.  
  
Kagome notou a conversa paralela de Inuyasha e Miroku e decidiu que estava na hora de contar as novidades.  
  
Kag: Pessoal, vamos para a cabana da vovó Kaede porque eu tenho algumas notícias para dar.  
  
Shi: É sobre o quê?  
  
Kag: Quando chegarmos lá eu conto.  
  
Então todos foram curiosos para saber do que se tratava, exceto Inuyasha que já estava ciente de tudo.  
  
#Pensamento do Inu#  
  
Kowareru hodo aishitemo  
  
Sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai  
Junjouna kanjou wa kara mawari  
I love you sae ienaideiru  
My heart  
  
Se eu a amasse até mesmo ao ponto de perder o controle  
Eu não seria capaz lhe contar nem um terço de como eu me sinto  
Sentimentos puros estão correndo, mas mesmo assim não são capazes de  
dizer 'eu te amo'  
Meu coração  
  
O que será que eles vão pensar quando ela contar que está grávida? Talvez comecem a me olhar torto, achando que eu sou o pai. Oh, Kami, quem me dera Ter esse privilégio, ser o pai do filho de Kagome, o homem escolhido por ela para viver consigo até o fim de seus dias.  
  
Nagaku nemurenai yoru ga kimi e no omoi  
'Sore wa koi nandesu' to sasayaku yo  
  
Tomedonaru katarikakeru yureru kodou wa  
  
Binetsu majiri no Tameiki e to kawaru  
  
Na longe noite de insônia meus pensamentos para você  
Estão sussurrando 'Este é o amor'  
As trêmulas batidas do coração que falam incessantemente  
  
Transformam-se em suspiros misturados com uma leve febre  
  
Eu gostaria de ficar com ela. Mesmo que todas as suas atenções forem para Kurama, gostaria apenas de ficar ao seu lado, como um fiel amigo, tão fiel quanto ela sempre foi.  
  
Give me smile and shine days, kimi no smile de  
Itetsuku yoru no samusa mo good koraerareru  
  
Dê-me um sorriso e dias brilhantes com o seu sorriso Então até mesmo o frio da noite congelada seria bom e eu posso agüentá-lo  
  
É isso mesmo que eu vou fazer, tenho certeza que a Kagome não vai se negar a dar-me essa oportunidade de mostrar o quando é importante para mim, a ponto de querer ficar consigo mesmo que apenas para observá-la, acompanhá- la nos momentos de dificuldade, quando se sentir só.  
  
Kowareru hodo aishitemo  
Sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai  
Junjouna kanjou wa kara mawari  
I love you sae ienaideiru  
My heart  
  
Se eu a amasse até mesmo ao ponto de perder o controle  
Eu não seria capaz lhe contar nem um terço de como eu me sinto Sentimentos puros estão correndo, mas mesmo assim não são capazes de dizer  
'eu te amo'  
Meu coração  
  
Manatsu no ame no you ni Kawaita suhada  
Uruosu kimi no egao ga mabushikute  
  
Assim como uma chuva de verão  
Seu sorriso que umedece minha pele tostada é muito luminoso  
  
Give me smile and shine days Kyuu ni sumasanaide  
Donna ni konnan de nankan na kabe mo koeru kara  
  
Dê-me um sorriso e dias brilhantes não seja indiferente tão de repente Porque não importa quanto difícil seja, eu poderei escalar as paredes da  
dificuldade  
  
E ele, o que vai pensar? Não permitirá que eu fique? Pensando bem, talvez ache que estou tentando roubá-la. Se bem que essa realmente é minha intenção, mesmo que inconscientemente, eu realmente quero isso, ela ao meu lado.  
  
Doredake kimi wo aishitara  
Kono omoi todoku no darou  
Mitsumerareru to ienai  
Kotoba ga chuu ni mau  
Hanarereba hanareru hodo  
Itoshii hito da to kizuku  
Motomereba motomeru hodo ni  
Setsunai kyori wo kanjiteru  
My heart  
  
Quanto eu tenho que fazer para te amar  
De maneira que estes meus pensamentos te alcançariam ?  
Eu não posso dizer isto enquanto você me contempla  
As palavras dançam no ar Quanto mais me separo de você, mais que eu percebo que você é preciosa para  
mim  
Quanto mais te procuro, mais eu sinto uma dolorosa distância  
Meu coração  
  
Give me smile and shine days  
Give me smile and nice days  
Moshimo kono ude de kimi to dakishimeaeta nara...  
Doredake kimi wo aishitara  
Kono omoi todoku no darou  
Yume no naka de wa tashika ni  
Ieta hazu nanoni  
Kowareru hodo aishitemo  
Sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai  
Junjouna kanjou wa kara mawari  
I love you sae ienaideiru  
My heart  
  
Dê-me um sorriso e dias brilhantes  
Dê-me um sorriso e dias agradáveis  
Se eu posso te abraçar com estes meus braços...  
Quanto eu tenho que fazer para te amar  
De maneira que estes meus pensamentos te alcançariam ?  
Embora eu esteja certo que em meus sonhos eu seria capaz de lhe falar  
Se eu a amasse até mesmo ao ponto de perder o controle  
Eu não seria capaz lhe contar nem um terço de como eu me sinto Sentimentos puros estão correndo, mas mesmo assim não são capazes de dizer  
'eu te amo'  
Meu coração  
  
My heart  
  
Meu coração  
  
#Fim dos pensamentos do Inu#  
  
Chegando à cabana, sentaram-se formando um círculo e a colegial começou a falar.  
  
Kag: Bom, como vou começar?  
  
Kae: Comece no dia em que foi embora, minha filha.  
  
Kag: Tudo bem. *pigarreou* Quinze dias antes de eu dizer que ia embora por muito tempo, aconteceu algo que mudou a minha vida duas vezes.  
  
Shi: E o que é?  
  
San: Shippou-chan, deixe-a falar.  
  
Kag: Continuando, eu encontrei alguém que não via há muito tempo. E bota muito nisso. Então, botamos a conversa em dia. Nesse tempo, bebi demais e acabamos...  
  
Todos: Acabamos?  
  
Kag *vermelha* : Dormindo juntos.  
  
Todos: O.o?  
  
Kag: Aí, eu descobri que estava grávida.  
  
Mir: Foi por isso que se foi?  
  
Kag: Hum... também. Na verdade, eu não me incomodava com essa idéia até que recebi uma visita um tanto inesperada.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	11. Capítulo 11

Aviso: Esse capítulo pode conter spoilers para quem nunca viu yuyu hakusho.  
  
Capítulo 11  
  
San: Quem era?  
  
Kag: Era alguém pior do que o Naraku. Era o Toguro ototo.  
  
Mir: Mas, quem é esse sujeito?  
  
Inu: Ainda está vivo?  
  
Kag: Felizmente não. Foi derrotado por Yusuke Urameshi, um rapaz muito forte por sinal.  
  
Kae: Pode nos contar como aconteceu?  
  
Kag: Claro, eu estava assistindo. Vou contar desde que aquele dia começou...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Juri (a 2ª apresentadora do torneio): Sejam todos bem vindos, começa agora a final do torneio das trevas. Vamos apresentar as equipes. Do meu lado direito, a equipe Urameshi!  
  
Espectadores: ÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚHHHHH  
  
Com (aquela primeira apresentadora que eu não sei o nome): Parece que a equipe Urameshi não tem muitos fãs.  
  
Kei: Cala boca, sua puxa saca do Toguro!  
  
Shi (zuka): É isso mesmo. Nós estamos aqui.  
  
Do outro lado do estádio...  
  
Kag: Tenho um pressentimento muito ruim quanto a essa final. Algo está me dizendo que alguém vai acabar morrendo.  
  
Jin: Não se preocupe maninha, tenho certeza de que nada muito ruim vai acontecer. Todos são muito fortes.  
  
Tou: Com certeza, tente confiar um pouco mais na equipe do seu namorado.  
  
Tiyu: Não tenho certeza mas estou depositando minha esperanças neles. Ponha as suas também.  
  
Kag: Ok, eu vou tentar.  
  
Voltando à arena...  
  
Juri: E agora, que entre a equipe Toguro.  
  
Espectadores: TOGURO!TOGURO!TOGURO!  
  
Esp. Desc.: Aê, eu sou o Toguro!  
  
A equipe entrou na arena porém havia algo errado.  
  
Com: Espera aí, as equipes estão apenas com quatro lutadores. O que está acontecendo gente?  
  
Juri: Pelo regulamento do torneio, a luta final deve ser feita um contra um no total de cinco lutas. Vence a equipe que obtiver três vitórias. Se ambas os times não apresentarem um quinto componente, a luta será adiada!  
  
Yus: Ai caramba, cadê ele?  
  
Kuw: Como é que a gente via fazer, Urameshi? Se a mestra não tivesse ido embora...  
  
Yus: Não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado. Temos que encontrar um substituto.  
  
Na equipe Toguro...  
  
Tog (ototo): Não adianta esconder mais. Pode entrar quinto integrante.  
  
E de trás da porta, aparece o Sr. Sakio.  
  
Na platéia...  
  
Kei: Como assim, aquele não é o manda-chuva do time Toguro? É ele quem vai lutar?  
  
Shi *pensando* :Ei, peraí, esse é o cara que me ajudou aquele dia. Então ele é o chefão daqui?  
  
Bot: Ei, Shizuka, está me ouvindo?  
  
Shi: Ah, claro.  
  
Na arena...  
  
Juri: Se o Time Urameshi não apresentar seu quinto integrante será desclassificada!  
  
Yus: Oh, Kami-sama, o que eu faço?  
  
Juri: Se não tem lutador, então a vitória é do time Toguro!  
  
Koe: Como assim, a equipe Toguro venceu? Eu sou o reserva!  
  
Kuw: Ei, é o Koenma? Então você será o substituto?  
  
Koe: Mas é claro. vocês já sujaram demais suas mãos, está na hora de eu sujar as minha também.  
  
Yus: Então vai lutar?  
  
Koe: Mas é claro...que não. Não existe a menor possibilidade de arriscar a minha vida. Estou preparado caso isso aconteça. *e vira de costas mostrando o seu foguete te fuga*  
  
Hie: Eu já não contava com ele mesmo. -_-'  
  
Juri: Desculpem mas não consta o falecimento da mascarada nos dados, então, se não apresentarem o corpo dela aqui não será permitida a substituição.  
  
Yus: Mas é que ela...  
  
Sak: Sem objeção.  
  
Tog: Isso mesmo, nada contra.  
  
Juri: Se não há objeções, vamos iniciar! Lutadores, por favor, subam ao ringue.  
  
Karasu sobe primeiro e fica esperando para ver quem será seu oponente apesar de já imaginar quem enfrentaria.  
  
Kuw: Mas que cara metido. Deixa que eu acabo com ele.  
  
Kur: Não, eu vou.  
  
Kuw: Vai usar a poção que o Suzuki te deu?  
  
Kur: Sim, eu fiz alguns testes com ela e descobri que posso permanecer por até quinze minutos na forma de Youko. Ela demora um pouco para fazer efeito, mas, como eu acabei de tomá-la, devo me transformar em pouco tempo.  
  
Kuw: Ih, então já tinha tomado ela antes?  
  
Kur: Mas é claro, não sou idiota o suficiente para utilizar algo que não conheço.  
  
Então os dois se posicionaram no centro do ringue.  
  
Juri: Lutadores prontos, COMEÇAR!  
  
(Vou fazer um pequeno resumo das lutas, os diálogos ocorrido dentre as mesmas não serão levados em consideração)  
  
Kurama foi o primeiro a atacar. Utilizou seu golpe 'Fuuka Enbujin, chuva de pétalas' para poder defender-se de Karasu. No entanto, o mesmo já imaginava que seu adversário não sofreria dano algum. Karasu utilizou sua técnica de criar bombas e as explodiu junto com as pétalas.  
  
Karasu provocou um pouco o Kitsune para que ele se transformasse porém Kurama apenas o ignorou, esperando que a poção fizesse efeito. Nesse meio tempo, Karasu criou uma bomba muito poderosa e a atirou na direção de seu adversário. Quando a fumaça se dissipou, Kurama já havia transformado-se e isso fez com que o golpe tivesse menos potência.  
  
Youko era muito mais forte que Shuichi e se defendeu com certa facilidade dos ataques de Karasu. Para terminar logo com a luta, invocou as mimosas do mundo das trevas que 'comeram' Karasu. Porém, o mesmo conseguiu se libertar da planta e se mostrou mais forte pois sua máscara havia caído. Sua aparência também havia mudado, agora estava loiro. Preparou uma de suas mais poderosas bombas e destruiu parte do estádio.  
  
Kurama voltou à sua forma humana. Imaginou que seus poderes estavam fracos pois seu corpo já estava acostumado à fórmula. Estava muito fraco e ferido. Assim, tento atacar Karasu com ataques corporais, o que de nada adiantou. Até tentou lançar uma semente mortal mas sua tática foi repelida. Karasu circundou Kurama com bombas e as explodiu uma a uma. Nisso, ele que agora estava totalmente debilitado, usou sua energia vital para invocar as plantas sanguessugas do Makai. Elas absorveram o sangue do inimigo e ele morreu.  
  
Todos pesaram que Kurama havia vencido porém seu ataque foi feito quando a contagem já havia sido terminada então a vitória foi para o time Toguro.  
  
Kag: Mas que droga, depois de tanto sacrifício a vitória ainda foi pro Toguro.  
  
Jin: Infelizmente, regras são regras.  
  
Juri: Vamos começar a Segunda luta, lutadores subam ao ringue!  
  
Subiram Hiei e Bui.  
  
Juri: Adversários prontos, COMEÇAR!  
  
Espectadores: Vai lá, Bui. Usa esse machado para cortar esse pivete em dois!  
  
Hie: Incrível. Acham que eu sou um imbecil qualquer. *tirando a capa*  
  
Kuw: Argh! O braço dele está mais enfaixado que antes. Pelo jeito o braço direito não está curado. Que coisa hein...  
  
Kur: Não é isso. Aquelas ataduras estão usando o método maligno de contenção ritualística! %Pensamento: Será que ele conseguiu nesses dois dias...  
  
Kuw: O que é esse método escroto?  
  
Kur: ...Dominar as chamas negras mortais? % *e ele olhou para cima e encontrou Kagome observando a luta* % Deve Ter sido ela quem lhe disse o que fazer, afinal é a mestre na arte do fogo maligno %  
  
Juri: Comecem a lutar!  
  
Bui foi o primeiro a atacar porém Hiei percebeu que não estava atacando a sério e o induziu a fazê-lo. Mesmo assim, Bui continuou medindo sua força até que decidiu retirar sua armadura para poder usar 100% de sua força. Hiei fez o mesmo e desenfaixou seu braço direito, que estava com um dragão 'tatuado'. Foram em direção um ao outro, As chamas negras mortais e Bui com sua força. O ataque de Hiei foi defendido mas, ao contrário do que muitos pensavam, Hiei as absorveu em seu corpo e ficou com uma força extremamente poderosa. Assim acabou rapidamente com Bui, mas não o matou.  
  
Juri: Fim da luta. E a vitória é do lutador HIEI!  
  
Yus: Agora estamos empatados, um a um.  
  
Kuw *ao ver Hiei se aproximar* : É seguro chegar perto de você?  
  
Yus: Caramba, Hiei!  
  
Kuw: Você é invencível. Vai lá e luta contra todos os outros.  
  
Hie: Isso é impossível. Essa técnica também tem um ponto fraco.  
  
Yus/Kuw: Ponto fraco?  
  
Hie: Para poder recuperar a energia gasta na sua utilização, a técnica causa uma 'hibernação' forçada de várias horas. Isso é algo que não pode ser evitado, por mais que se domine a técnica...Escutem uma coisa. Eu usei essa técnica porque eu estou contando com vocês, embora não valham nada. SE vocês tiverem perdido...quando eu acordar...eu...vou...ma...tar...vo...cês.  
  
Yus/Kuw: .........  
  
Kuw: Rá! Até na hora de desmaiar o cara tira onda!  
  
Algum tempo depois...  
  
Hiei está acordando e dá de cara com o Kurama.  
  
Hie: Quanto tempo eu dormi?  
  
Kur: Umas seis horas.  
  
Hie: E o torneio? O Kuwabara? O Yusuke?  
  
Kur: Calma! Eles ainda não lutaram.  
  
Hie: O quê? Como assim?  
  
Kur: Eles estavam tentando consertar um pouco as coisas depois da luta.  
  
Espectadores: Até que enfim! Agora os irmãos Toguro vão detonar! Ah, eu sou o Toguro!  
  
Juri: Pedimos desculpas pela demora.  
  
Com: Muito bem, finalmente vamos continuar as lutas.  
  
Espectadores: Morra, Kuwabara! Morra! Morra!  
  
Juri: Lutadores ao centro. COMECEM!  
  
Dessa vez a luta seria entre Toguro Ani e Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara começou usando a espada que tinha recebido de Suzuki. Toguro percebeu que, com ela, seria mais difícil vencer, então enganou Kuwabara e o atacou por trás, deixando-o muito ferido. Toguro disse que Genkai fora assassinada. Kuwabara não acreditou mas ficou muito irado quando juntou as peças e acreditou na história. Com tanta raiva que sentiu naquela hora, juntou tanta energia que Toguro não conseguiu nem tocar nele. Kuwabara partiu para cima de Toguro e o derrotou usando sua espada espiritual.  
  
Saiu e imediatamente foi tomar satisfações com Yusuke.  
  
Kuw: Por que não me contou? Por que me escondeu a morte da Genkai? Por que só eu não sabia? Fale alguma coisa!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kur: Ô, meu amigo...O Yusuke não contou nada para a gente, nós percebemos o que tinha acontecido.  
  
Yus: A mestra morreu diante dos meus olhos. Eu deixei a velha aos cuidados do Koenma e pedi para que ele viesse dar uma mão para a gente. Eu tinha metido na cabeça que agora só restava a gente para lutar. Eu ainda não consigo acreditar.  
  
FIM TEMPORÁRIO DO FLASHBACK  
  
Kagome estava chorando incessantemente. Tinha uma afeição muito grande pela mestra e saber que ela estava morta era algo que não conseguia aceitar (ela não viu a parte do Piu, depois que ela fica sabendo do resto da história mas isso já é outro capítulo).  
  
Kae: É melhor pararmos por enquanto. Descanse, minha filha.  
  
Kag: Não se preocupe comigo. Vou tomar um ar, quando voltar, eu termino.  
  
E saiu da cabana.  
  
CONTINUA.  
  
Só peço desculpa pelos spoilers.  
  
Bjuss, Alize 


	12. Capítulo 12

Desculpe gente mas não vou colocar a luta do Yusuke com o Toguro pq, vamos dizer que ela não agüentou continuar assistindo àquele banho de sangue (sorte dela, senão a coitada ia sofrer pra caramba).  
  
Capítulo 12  
  
Inuyasha e os outros estavam num silêncio incômodo dentro da cabana. Miroku decidiu fazer uma pergunta que já o estava incomodando.  
  
Mir: Inuyasha, você já sabia de tudo?  
  
Inu: Não com tantos detalhes, mas já.  
  
San: Desde quando?  
  
Inu: Desde ontem. Cheguei até a pensar que ela não voltaria mais.  
  
Shi: Ela voltou por que quis ou foi obrigada por você?  
  
Inu: Olha aqui, Shippou. Acha mesmo que eu não penso no bem-estar dela? Acha mesmo que se ela não quisesse vir eu a obrigaria sabendo que está grávida?  
  
Kae: Não grite com ele, Inuyasha. Perguntar não ofende!  
  
Inu: Não tente me dar ordens, velhota.  
  
San *cochichando com Miroku* : Estou vendo que o Inuyasha vai ficar mais irritado do que de costume.  
  
Mir: Pudera, ele deve estar sofrendo muito. Mais do que qualquer um de nós.  
  
San: É mesmo. Melhor deixar ele descontar toda a sua raiva. Melhor do que guardar apenas para si.  
  
E continuaram discutindo. No lago que ficava perto do vilarejo, Kagome tomava um pouco de água e molhava o rosto, pois estava muito quente. Havia saído da cabana pois estava muito enjoada, isso estava ficando cada vez mais freqüente. Tentou segurar, mas vomitou tudo o que tinha comido naquele dia. Não percebeu, mas, de longe, mais precisamente do alto de uma árvore e do céu, dois seres a observavam. Ao virem o que estava acontecendo, foram ajudá-la.  
  
Kagome estava muito tonta e não conseguia nem se levantar quando viu dois sujeitos se aproximarem. Sentiu as energias deles e os identificou, eram Kurama, seu noivo, e Jin, seu irmão.  
  
Jin: Kagome, consegue me ouvir?  
  
Kag: Sim.  
  
Kur *pegando Kagome no colo* : Como está se sentindo?  
  
Kag: Melhor, eu acho. Só estou ficando com fome.  
  
Kur: Quer que nós te levemos até a casa daquela senhora que é sua amiga.  
  
Kag: Agora não.  
  
Jin: Mesmo contra a sua vontade nós te levaremos.  
  
Kagome então segurou o braço de Jin e o impediu com seus poderes.  
  
Kag: Não! Eu estava contando toda a verdade para eles quando me senti mal. Esperem um pouco que eu não quero que se preocupem à toa.  
  
Jin: Kurama, pode fazer alguma de suas poções para que ela melhore?  
  
Kur: Posso. Só preciso de um lugar calmo e arejado para poder prepará-la.  
  
Jin: Então vamos até uma árvore muita alta que eu vi aqui perto, lá deve ser o lugar perfeito.  
  
E foram na direção da Goshinboku. Chegando lá, Kurama tirou sua camisa, a estendeu no chão e deitou Kagome sobre ela. Pegou algumas sementes e preparou o remédio. Passados cinco minutos, a colegial acordou muito bem disposta e decidiu que era hora de voltar à casa da vovó Kaede.  
  
Chegando ao vilarejo, os seus amigos estavam à sua espera. Kagome estava sozinha, Kurama e Jin ficaram esperando o sinal que ela daria para que eles entrassem.  
  
Kag *sorrindo* : Pronto gente, acho que agora nós podemos terminar nossa conversa.  
  
Kae: Minha filha, nós sabemos que é difícil falar sobre alguém que morreu então se não quiser falar mais nada nós entenderemos.  
  
Kag: Muito obrigado por me entenderem. Então vou pular essa parte e continuar a narrativa.  
  
Mir: Antes nos esclareça uma coisa, o pai do seu filho sabe da existência dele né?  
  
Kag: Bem, era exatamente sobre isso que eu ia falar. Respondendo à sua pergunta, sim, ele sabe de tudo e já até me pediu em casamento.  
  
San: E você aceitou?  
  
Kag: Mas é claro que eu aceitei! Meu sonho sempre foi me casar e Ter uma família, só não imaginava que seria com quinze anos, mas é apenas um detalhe.  
  
San: Quem bom, amiga. Fico muito feliz.  
  
Kag: Obrigada, Sango. Espero que um dia o conheça.  
  
Mir: Pode descrevê-lo para a gente?  
  
Kag: Não vou descrever, é melhor que vocês o vejam pessoalmente. Esperem um pouco.  
  
Todos (até o Inu que não imaginava que 'ele' poderia atravessar o poço come- ossos): ?///???///???  
  
Kagome saiu da cabana e chamou os dois.  
  
Kag: Gente, eu quero apresentar para vocês. Esse é Jin, o mestre do vento, e esse é Kurama, meu noivo.  
  
Kae: São rapazes muito bem apessoados, menina.  
  
Jin: Mas quem são vocês?  
  
Mir: Eu sou o monge Miroku.  
  
San: Eu sou a exterminadora Sango.  
  
Kae: Eu sou a ex-sacerdotiza Kaede.  
  
Shippou nada falou.  
  
Kur: Esse das orelhas eu já conheço então aquele kitsune que ficou calado deve ser o Shippou, acertei?  
  
Shippou apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal de afirmação.  
  
Kur: Kagome me falou muito sobre você. Disse maravilhas a respeito de todos.  
  
Jin: É mesmo. Do jeito que ela falava com entusiasmo, parecia que vocês já se conheciam há milênios.  
  
Kur: Não estão faltando algumas pessoas?  
  
Jin: É isso aí, quem são Kouga e Ayame? E também gostaria de conhecer o tal de Naraku, esse cara parece muito forte. Estou muito ansioso para conhecê- lo.  
  
Mir: É por isso que vieram aqui?  
  
Jin: Eu sim e também para proteger a minha irmãzinha Kagome?  
  
San: Irmã?  
  
Kag: Hehehe, é que somos muito amigos e ele é quase meu irmão, né Jin? *dando uma cotovelada nele*  
  
Jin: É isso mesmo e como eu não tenho parentes ela é minha irmã.  
  
Inu (finalmente ele decidiu falar algo) : Falem a verdade, o que estão fazendo aqui? Foi ela *apontando para Kagome* que os 'convidou'?  
  
Kur: A mim, não. Vim por livre e espontânea vontade. Tive o pressentimento de que ela poderia se sentir mal por causa da gravidez. Sabe aqueles enjôos? Então, foi por isso.  
  
Jin: Eu vim porque ele veio. E também estou precisando sentir ares novos (ele é o mestre do vento). Tóquio tem uma atmosfera muito carregada.  
  
Shi: Vão nos acompanhar na busca pelos fragmentos?  
  
Jin: É uma boa idéia, não tinha pensado nisso, mas, já que mencionou, talvez eu faça isso.  
  
Kur: Se isso for ajudar para que não demore muito eu fico.  
  
Kag: Sério? Que bom. *disse abraçando Kurama*  
  
Inu: Não posso impedi-los então vamos amanhã sem falta.  
  
Kur: Eu vou até a minha casa para pegar algumas coisas. Até a noite eu volto. Quer vir comigo, Kagome?  
  
Kag: Não, estou com tudo que é necessário aqui. Espero aqui mesmo.  
  
Kur: Então, tchau.  
  
Kag: Eu vou até o poço com você.  
  
E os dois foram juntos até o poço. Inuyasha estava no meio da floresta conversando com Miroku.  
  
Inu: Parece que eles vão nos ajudar com a busca.  
  
Mir: É, só não entendo uma coisa.  
  
Inu: O quê?  
  
Mir: Por que aquele tal de Jin é um youkai? Pensei que não existissem youkais na era de Kagome. E o Kurama também tem uma energia estranha,  
  
Inu: É um youkai também?  
  
Mir: Como?  
  
Inu: Isso o que ouviu. O Kurama também é um youkai. Uma raposa para ser mais exato. Só que aconteceu um acidente e ele incorporou naquele corpo humano que você viu.  
  
Mir: Como sabe de tudo isso?  
  
Inu: O próprio me falou. Há dois dias atrás  
  
Mir: É por isso que ficou tão calado enquanto a senhorita Kagome falava?  
  
Inu: Eu já sabia de tudo mesmo. Era melhor não atrapalhar.  
  
Mir: Hehehe, dor de cotovelo faz milagres.  
  
Inu: O quê, Miroku? Repita isso se tiver coragem!  
  
E ficaram naquela briga de amigos.  
  
Chegou a noite e Kurama já estava de volta. Todos foram dormir para estarem descansados no dia seguinte.  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
Que legal, eu recebi uma review, fiquei tão feliz. Brigadão Tiemi-chan. Olha não sei se vai demorar muito mas não deve ficar com muitos capítulo mais. Bom, até a próxima.  
  
Kissus y Ja Ne  
  
Alize Minamino. 


	13. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13  
  
Assim que o sol nasceu no horizonte, todos estavam acordados e prontos para partirem. Quem mais estava se divertindo era Shippou, que havia ficado amigo de Jin e estava voando com ele durante o percurso. Miroku e Sango também se enturmaram bastante com Kurama, apesar de estarem com pena de Inuyasha, o noivo de Kagome era um rapaz bem educado. Kagome continuou a mesma de sempre, andava ao lado de Inuyasha com sua bicicleta mas mandava olhares freqüentes para Kurama. Inuyasha notava isso, mas nada falava.  
  
Kag: Inuyasha, vamos parar para descansar?  
  
Inu: Não.  
  
Kag: Mas eu tô cansada.  
  
Inu: Agüenta mais um pouco.  
  
Jin: Por que você tem que pedir para ele se quer parar? Por que não, simplesmente, pára e pronto?  
  
Kag: É uma boa pergunta, acho que já virou costume.  
  
Inu: Andem logo que eu não tenho o dia todo.  
  
Kur: *pensando* esse cara me lembra o Hiei quando está de mau humor e também o Yusuke de uma certa forma.  
  
Kag: Senta! Inuyasha, você só fica reclamando e não faz nada para agradar a Buda, que tal fazer uma caridade e deixar uma moça Grávida (tratou de enfatizar o GRÁVIDA) descansar um pouco.  
  
Inu: Ai, será que eu vou Ter que aturar isso por mais seis meses?  
  
Kur (finalmente ele falou alguma coisa): Isso depende de quanto tempo demorar para encontramos os fragmentos da jóia. Pelo que vocês me falaram, eles estão quase todos com o Naraku. Dois estão com o tal Kouga. Um está com o Kohaku. E alguns estão com o exército os sete.  
  
Jin: Estou muito ansioso para encontrar com o exército dos sete. Será que eles são mais fortes que o Urameshi?  
  
Shi: Por que sua orelha está tão pontuda?  
  
Kag: É que quando ele está muito entusiasmado, as orelhas dele ficam pontiagudas.  
  
San: Ele está tão ansioso assim?  
  
Mir: As orelhas dele estão parecendo agulhas (putz, olha o que eu fui colokar).  
  
Kag: Ele é sempre assim, desde que o conheço.  
  
Inu: Já que paramos para 'conversar', vamos aproveitar e descansar um pouco.  
  
Mir: Pelo menos ele sabe que não pode contra todos nós juntos.  
  
Kur: Principalmente contra o Osuwari, hehehe.  
  
Mir: Acho que vamos nos dar muito bem.  
  
Kur: Tenho certeza que sim.  
  
San: Bom, por enquanto acho que não teremos problemas com eles.  
  
Kag: Provavelmente não. Ambos são bem simpáticos e querem nos ajudar.  
  
Jin: Ei, o que vocês estão cochichando?  
  
Inu: Deve ser coisas de mulher. Elas vivem com segredinhos.  
  
Jin: Elas se conhecem a tanto tempo assim?  
  
Inu: Até que não, mas parece que se conhecem há séculos.  
  
Jin: Pode ser, a Kagome nunca foi uma pessoa muito fechada.  
  
Inu: É mesmo. Ela sempre conversa bastante.  
  
Jin: Do jeito como está falando, parece que gosta muito dela.  
  
Kurama ouviu esse comentário e não gostou muito (o lado Youko possessivo está aflorando).  
  
Inu: Que isso, está imaginando coisas.  
  
Jin: Meu faro nunca me engana. Acho que devemos Ter uma conversinha em particular.  
  
Inu: Pra que?  
  
Jin: Você sabe que ela é minha irmã, então eu quero saber tudinho o que aconteceu enquanto os dois estavam sozinhos.  
  
Inu: Não aconteceu nada. *vermelho*  
  
Jin: Eu não insinuei nada, você se entregou!  
  
Inu: Eu não disse nada!  
  
Jin: Quem fica nervoso é porque tem culpa no cartório!  
  
E ficaram discutindo. Enquanto isso, Shippou estava no colo de Kagome e ela estava servindo algumas guloseimas para os outros.  
  
Mir: Acho que aqueles dois *apontando para Jin e Inuyasha* estão se dando muito bem.  
  
Kur: Pelo que me parece, estão mais amigos do que aparentam.  
  
Shi: O Inuyasha é assim mesmo. É a mesma coisa com o Kouga.  
  
Kag: Espero que eles parem de implicar um com o outro agora.  
  
San: É, agora não tem mais motivos.  
  
Mir: Se o Inuyasha perdeu as esperanças, não tem mais motivos mesmo.  
  
Kur: É nisso que eu também tenho dúvidas.  
  
Continuaram tomando seu lanche e depois seguiram viagem. No meio do caminho, alguém os esperava ansiosamente.  
  
Nar: Huhuhu, Inuyasha, tenho uma surpresinha pra você. Espero que se apresse.  
  
Kik: Naraku, que surpresa vê-lo.  
  
Nar: Kikyou?! O que faz aqui?  
  
Kik: Eu é quem te pergunto, Naraku. Tentando armaos outra pra cima do Inu?  
  
Nar: Dessa vez, nem você vai me impedir. *jogando um miasma fortíssimo em cima dela*  
  
Kik: O quê? Mas, o que é isso? Naraku o que pretende fazer comigo?  
  
Nar: Oras, minha querida Kikyou, você é a surpresinha que eu vou mostrar pro Inuyasha. Já tinha notado sua presença antes, querida, e planejei tudo isso.  
  
Kik: Eu...não...vou...permitir. *e desmaiou*  
  
Nar: Umm, não vai permitir, impertinente até quando vai desmaiar. Vou preparar tudo para a chegada de Inuyasha. Kanna, Kagura, venham até aqui!  
  
Kan: Sim, senhor Naraku.  
  
Kagu: O que deseja?  
  
Nar: Kagura, vá até Inuyasha e distraia-o. Kanna, preciso que fique aqui e me avise se algum deles se aproximar.  
  
Kan: Sim, senhor Naraku. Eles está a 5km daqui.  
  
Nar: Kagura, não perca tempo e atrase-os. Inuyasha já deve Ter sentido o meu cheiro.  
  
Kagu; Sim. *e partiu*  
  
Kan: Senhor Naraku, tem alguns estranhos com eles.  
  
Nar: Como?  
  
Kan: São sujeitos que eu nunca vi antes.  
  
Nar: Mostre-os para mim.  
  
Kan: Aqui estão, senhor. Parece-me um youkai e um humano. O humano se chama Kurama e possui uma energia estranha, não parece Reiki.  
  
Nar: Huhuhu, acho que eles estão fortalecidos. Vai ser mais interessante do que eu imaginava. Kanna, fez um bom trabalho.  
  
Kan: Obrigada, Naraku-sama.  
  
Naraku voltou a fazer seus preparativos. Criou uma barreira em torno de Kikyou para que Inuyasha não pudesse vê-la até a hora certa. Espalhou os insetos do inferno para que o monge não usasse seu buraco do vento. Quando terminou tudo, Kanna o chamou mais uma vez.  
  
Kan: Senhor Naraku, o príncipe dos youkais lobos, Kouga, está se aproximando. E também o lorde das terra do oeste, Sesshoumaru.  
  
Nar: Hum, tem mais gente do que eu esperava. Kohaku, venha até aqui.  
  
Koh: Sim, senhor, o que deseja?  
  
Nar: Chame Bankotsu e Jakotsu, diga-lhes que estou MANDANDO eles virem até aqui imediatamente.  
  
Koh: Sim, senhor.  
  
Ban: Não precisa nos chamar, nós já estamos aqui.  
  
Jak: Esses insetos estão em todos os lugares. Imaginamos que algo estaria acontecendo.  
  
Nar: Que bom que têm pensamentos rápidos. Quero que fiquem aqui até Inuyasha chegar.  
  
Jak: Inuyasha está vindo pra cá?  
  
Ban: Arg, pode ficar com ele, eu não quero nem faço questão alguma.  
  
Jak: Eba. Então eu fico esperando. Vou até me arrumar um pouquinho. Será que o monge vem também. Ai, ai...  
  
Naraku e Bankotsu olharam enojados para 'ele'. Kanna e Kohaku permaneceram com seus olhares perdidos de sempre.  
  
Pronto, o capítulo 13 está aí. Desculpa Tiemi-chan por Ter demorado mas você sabe o motivo né? Mana da Tiemi-chan, Mayumi-chan, você me deu muitas idéias naquele nossa conversa. Brigado também pra Juli-chan. Virou minha fã? Arigatou Gozaimasu. Brigado pra Kagome-kun por estar gostando da fic. Até o próximo capítulo que eu espero estar postando junto com este. 


	14. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14  
  
Kagura 'sentiu' que Naraku a chamava de volta e não foi até onde Inuyasha estava.  
  
Inuyasha sentiu o cheiro do Naraku (Kagura) e tentou se separar do grupo pois o de Kikyou também estava por perto. Kagome conhecia muito bem Inuyasha para saber quando Kikyou estava por perto. Deixou que ele fosse e pediu para Kirara o seguir de perto. Jin a pôs nas costas e pegou Shippou (tipo, ele pode voar). Sango e Miroku foram em Kirara. Kurama tomou a poção que recebera de Suzuki, transformou-se em Youko e foi correndo. O monge, a exterminadora e o pequeno kitsune estranharam, e muito, tudo aquilo mas não era hora de comentar nada. Quando Inuyasha parou, todos viram que Naraku estava esperando-os.  
  
Nar: Huhuhu, Inuyasha, demorou bastante hein. E parece que conseguiu mais aliados.  
  
Inuyasha estava um pouco nervoso e ainda não tinha notado que Kirara havia trazido todos os outros junto. Estranhou a raposa que lá estava e se lembrou da dupla identidade de Kurama.  
  
Inu: Por que vocês vieram? Por acaso eu pedi para alguém me seguir?  
  
You (ko): E por acaso nós seguimos as suas ordens? Ninguém nunca me disse que você era o líder, se não, eu jamais tomaria a poção.  
  
Inu: Do que está falando?  
  
Nar: Huhuhu, parece que o pobre hanyou está nadando na maionese, ou melhor, afundando. Esse demônio-raposa de quem está falando é aquele rapaz ruivo.  
  
Inu: Isso eu sei, mas como conseguiu tomar essa forma?  
  
Kag: Você por acaso é burro? Ele já disse. Tomando uma poção que permite que ele faça isso. Não está óbvio?  
  
Inuyasha estranhou o tom de voz usado por Kagome, mas nada falou. Ele sempre mereceu ser tratado assim. Era da mesma forma que ele a tratava quando estava de mau humor, ou seja, quase sempre.  
  
Mir: Ih, Inuyasha, está perdendo a autoridade, hein?  
  
Inu: Ah, cale a boca, seu monge miserável. Se não tivesse coisa mais importante para fazer ia agora te dar um murro.  
  
San: Parem de brigar! O nosso inimigo está na nossa frente!  
  
Nar: muito bem, Sango. Finalmente alguém de atitude.  
  
Jin: Esse daí é o Naraku de quem vocês tanto falam? Ele não parece grande coisa.  
  
Nar: Como é que é? Repita se for homem!  
  
Jin: Então eu não falo. Não sou humano, sou youkai.  
  
Naraku rosnou com a resposta de Jin. Ninguém o tinha insultado tanto antes. Muito menos rebatido suas afirmações.  
  
De repente, uma nuvem de poeira pareceu e dela saiu Kouga, que foi diretamente na direção de Kagome.  
  
Kou: Olá, Kagome. Há quanto temos não nos vemos?  
  
???: Não está na hora de namoricos.  
  
Kou: Quem disse isso?!  
  
Ses: O príncipe Sesshoumaru. (é estranho pq ele fala de si mesmo na terceira pessoa).  
  
Kou: O Irmão do Inuyasha?  
  
Inu: Meio-irmão, seu lobo fedorento!  
  
Ses: E, com certeza, isso não é algo de que eu me orgulhe.  
  
Bak *surgindo de trás de uma árvore* : Até quando pretendem ficar com essa conversa? Tá difícil segurar 'ele'.  
  
Jak: Ah, meu Inu-chan. E o monge também! Ai, ai...  
  
Jin: Hehehe, meu Inu-chan hein? Tô te estranhando, Inuyasha.  
  
Inu: Não pense besteiras! Eu quero essa bicha BEM longe de mim!  
  
Todos: ¬.¬' Ah, sei não, hein...  
  
Kan (de onde ela brotou?????????): Senhor Naraku, se não se apressa a magia vai perder o efeito.  
  
Nar: Então, vamos começar a festa. Kohaku, detenha a exterminadora!  
  
San: Kohaku!  
  
Koh: ...  
  
Nar: Kanna, ataque a miko Kagome.  
  
Kan: Sim, senhor Naraku.  
  
Nar: Kagura, livre-se do impertinente que ousou gozar das minhas palavras!  
  
Jin: Tá falando de mim? Se tiver, tá me estranhando é? Eu não gozei de ninguém não!  
  
Kagu: Hihihi.  
  
Nar: Pare de rir e faça o que eu mandei!  
  
Kagu: Sim.  
  
Nar: Bankotsu, acabe com o demônio-raposa!  
  
Ban: Você não manda em mim, mas esse cara parece interessante.  
  
Jak: Eu posso ficar com o Inu? Posso? Posso?  
  
Nar: Não, ele é meu. Fique com o lobo e o monge.  
  
Jak: Uhu, eu fiquei com a melhor parte. Ai, será que vai doer?  
  
Kou *pensando* : Do que será que esse cara está falando?  
  
Mir *pensando* : Eu queria ajudar a Sango, mas pelo visto vou Ter que derrotar esse cara primeiro.  
  
Ses: Naraku, eu vou acabar com você agora mesmo!  
  
Inu: Nem pensar, ele é meu!  
  
Ses: Vai encarar òó?  
  
Inu: Nem precisava perguntar!  
  
E os meio-irmãos começaram sua luta enquanto Naraku ficava apenas observando.  
  
Nar: Hehehe, parece que eu fiquei se adversário.  
  
Assim que terminou de falar, recebeu uma chicotada de Kurama que, a esta hora, já tinha mandado Bankotsu pra escanteio (hehehe, carioca vive falando em futebol).  
  
You: Se esse for o problema, eu te desafio.  
  
Nar: Aceito. Vamos ver o quanto você é forte.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	15. Capítulo 15

Esse capítulo vai pra Tiemi-chan, um beijão 'miga ^^  
  
Aviso: As batalhas que ocorrem nesse capítulo acontecem simultaneamente. Outra coisa, os golpes (alguns deles) são cópias de outros animes porque eu não tenho criatividade para inventar nomes.  
  
Capítulo 15  
  
Kagome começou lançando uma de suas flechas em Kanna, que desviou rapidamente. Kanna posicionou seu espelho na direção de Kagome e lançou um vento mais frio que a neve.  
  
Kan: Aurora Thunder Attack. (hehehe, eu avisei)  
  
Kagome consegui se desviar a tempo mas ficou com parte da perna congelada, e, com isso, perdeu um pouco de sua velocidade. Mesmo estando um pouco atordoada com o frio, conseguiu ouvir o grito de seus amigos, que estavam sofrendo nas mãos dos subordinados de Naraku.  
  
Kag: Olha, não é nada pessoal, mas vou acabar bem rápido para ajudar meus amigos.  
  
Kan: Me mate. Eu sou apenas um objeto que o Sr. Naraku vai usar até não precisar mais. Acabe com a minha vida e me liberte, por favor.  
  
Kag: O.O O quê...Tudo bem. Prometo que não sentirá dor alguma.  
  
Kan: Muito obrigado. n.n  
  
Kagome tirou de seu bolso um pequeno frasco que continha uma poção de aparência estranha.  
  
Kag: Vou te dar o privilégio de conhecer todo o meu poder, só para não dizer que eu te menosprezo.  
  
Passaram-se alguns segundos e Kagome transformou-se num Youkai raposa (essa foi a única idéia que eu tinha), com cabelos negros, orelhas negras e cauda negra. Vestia uma roupa azul e vermelha (não é como o Inu), sendo camisa vermelha e calça azul (tipo o Ranma, quem não souber me avisa que eu mando uma imagem, isso é, se alguém não conhece Ranma 1/2). Retirou a parte de cima de sua roupa (ela estava com outra camisa por baixo), seu braço direito possuía ataduras que estavam enroladas de uma forma um tanto estranha, como uma espécie de lacre (vcs sabem do que eu estou falando, né?). Desenfaixou-o e mostrou que havia uma espécie de dragão 'tatuado' na extensão do braço. Concentrou-se e posicionou-se.  
  
Kag: Adeus. Ensatsu Kokuryuuha, Chamas Negras Mortais! (claro que não é como o Hiei usou contra o Bui, aquele episódio que o maldito CN cortou, ai mas eu fikei com tanta raiva, pq a Kanna não tentou se defender)  
  
Kanna se desintegrou rapidamente e Kagome partiu para ajudar seus amigos.  
  
Sango estava apenas se desviando, não queria machucar seu irmão.  
  
San: Kohaku! Pare de me atacar, por favor. Não se lembra de mim? Sou sua irmã, Sango!  
  
Koh *pensando* : Essa garota, esse rosto, me trazem muitas sensações estranhas.  
  
Nar *dentro da mente do pobre Kohaku* : Mate a Sango, Kohaku.  
  
Koh: Vou cumprir minha missão, morra exterminadora!  
  
San: Kohakoooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sango ficou esperando um ataque que nunca chegou. Kirara a protegeu.  
  
San: Kirara!  
  
Kir: Mew... (pô, esperavam o quê? Que ela falasse?)  
  
San: Kirara, por que fez isso? Não posso permitir que você morra, mas não posso matar meu próprio irmão! O que eu faço??  
  
Kohaku parou por um momento e prestou atenção naquela cena, a mulher que não saía de seus pensamentos estava negando-se a atacá-lo por alegar que ele era seu irmão, será verdade? Será ela minha família? E eu estou tentando matá-la?  
  
Nar *na mente do Kohaku* : O que está esperando, ataque!  
  
Koh: Não, eu não vou fazer isso. Eu não vou matar a minha irmã!  
  
San: Kohaku, você finalmente se lembrou. :')  
  
Koh: Sango, por favor, saia daqui! Eu não sei até quando vou poder manter o controle. Vá embora!  
  
San: Mas não posso te deixar sozinho de novo. Você é meu único irmão, a minha família.  
  
Nar: Háháhá, só porque ele se lembrou não quer dizer que ainda não tenho controle sobre ele. É só colocar mais um pouco de energia.  
  
Koh: Ahhhhhhh!  
  
Nar: Mate-a, Kohaku!  
  
Koh *tremendo para tentar manter o controle* : Sango...fuja...eu...quero ser responsável...por mais mortes.  
  
San: Kohaku, eu não vou desistir!  
  
Nisso, Kohaku atingiu-a com sua foice. Sango estava com uma hemorragia grave, mau conseguia se manter de pé, mas estava sorrindo para seu irmão. De repente, Kagome apareceu para ajudá-la..  
  
Kag: Sango, pode me ouvir?  
  
San: Sim. Kagome, por que você está com essa aparência?  
  
Kag: Acho que precisamos conversar um pouco depois.  
  
San: Kagome, por favor, salve o meu irmão. Ele está sofrendo.  
  
Kag: Claro, amiga. Farei o possível.  
  
Kagome se colocou na posição do Leikouhadouken (sabe aquele golpe que a Genkai usou contra o time do Dr. Itigaki, é esse msm só que eu eskeci o nome -_-''''''). Deixou que ele se aproximasse e lançou a purificação nele. O fragmento da jóia que estava em seu corpo saiu e ele desmaiou.  
  
San: O...Kohaku...Morreu?  
  
Kag: Isso vai depender da vontade que ele tiver de continuar vivo.  
  
San: Como assim?  
  
Kag: Ele vai estar vivo se quiser continuar nesse mundo.  
  
San: Mas o fragmento da jóia não está no corpo dele, como conseguirá sobreviver?  
  
Kag: Eu dei um pouco de energia para ele. Provavelmente não vai morrer.  
  
San: Muito obrigada, amiga. -^.^-  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
Enquanto isso, a alma de Kanna seguia para o outro mundo com uma antecessora da Botan...  
  
Kanna cantando:  
  
Eu queria um apartamento no Guarujá,  
Mas o melhor que eu consegui foi um apartamento no Itaquá.  
Você não sabe como parte o coração  
Ver seu filhinho chorando querendo tem um avião  
Você não sabe como é frustrante  
Ver sua filhinha chorando por um colar de diamante  
Você não sabe como eu fico chateado  
Ver meu cachorro chorando por um carro importado...  
  
Antecessora da Botan pensando; Ai, eu vou Ter que agüentar isso até o outro mundo?  
  
Kanna continua cantando:  
  
Comer tatu é bom  
Pena que dá dor nas costas  
Porque o bicho é baixinho  
É por isso que eu prefiro as cabritas  
As cabritas têm seios  
Que alimentam seus descendentes  
No mundo animal  
Existe muita pu&a¨%ia  
Por exemplo, os cachorros  
Que comem a própria mãe  
Sua irmã e suas tias  
Eles ficam grudados  
De quatro se amando  
Em plena luz do dia...  
  
Antecessora da Botan: Eu não agüento, vou pedir demissão!  
  
Hehehe, a luta vai continuar no próximo capítulo. Espero receber reviwes, aí eu até tento adiantar ele.  
  
Bjuss, Alize. 


	16. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16  
  
Jin começa a se aquecer antes de partir pra cima de Kagura, que esperava que tudo acabasse de uma vez. Jin 'chamou' o vento e começou a levitar.  
  
Kagu: Incrível, você pode voas apenas posicionando o vento!  
  
Jin: É melhor não começar a me elogiar, ainda nem comecei.  
  
Kagu: Pois então veremos quem é o mestre do vento.  
  
Jin: Sabe, você é muito séria, devia sorrir por alegria, não por sarcasmo. Nessa luta, seremos apenas você e eu, não envolva seus problemas.  
  
Kagura estranhou muito as palavras de Jin. Ninguém nunca tinha falado assim com ela, como um amigo e pela primeira vez, sorriu verdadeiramente. Seus olhos demonstraram alegria e ela se posicionou para o ataque.  
  
Kagu: Como quiser. Darei o melhor de mim.  
  
Jin: Pois então, vamos.  
  
Kagu: Laminas do vento (eu acho que esse é o nome do golpe da Kagura).  
  
Jin: Bakufuushouheki!  
  
E Jin usou sua barreira para deter as laminas ao mesmo tempo em que prepara seu melhor golpe.  
  
Jin: Foi bem interessante, mas essa luta vai acabar agora. SHURASENPUUKEN!  
  
Kagura recebeu diretamente o ataque de Jin diretamente e se desintegrou rapidamente.  
  
Enquanto isso, Kouga e Miroku estavam tendo um pouco de trabalho com Jakotsu pois nenhum deles queria atacar.  
  
Jak: Venham, meus bonitões, estou esperando, qual vai ser primeiro?  
  
Kou: Olhe bem para esse cara, eu não chego nem perto que pode ser contagioso.  
  
Mir: Pois eu não vou primeiro nem que os porcos criem asas.  
  
Jak: Por que não vem os dois ao mesmo tempo?  
  
Kou: Isso! Vamos monge!  
  
Mir: Com certeza!  
  
Jakotsu desviou do ataque dos dois a aproveitou para apalpar a 'traseira' dos dois (hein, Miroku, o feitiço contra o feiticeiro).  
  
Jak: Nossa, são tão durinhos! Dá vontade de ficar apertando.   
  
Kou: Essa bicha...  
  
Mir: ...passou a mão na gente.  
  
Kou/Mir: Ah, mas isso não vai ficar assim! Atacar!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
E os dois atacaram Jakotsu ao mesmo tempo e acabaram com ele num instante.  
  
Jin saindo de trás de uma árvore : Eu quase sinto pena do outro cara, foi dois contra um, isso não vale.  
  
Mir: Cala a boca!  
  
Kou: Vamos logo porque o Inuyasha é tão incompetente que ao invés de atacar o Naraku, está brigando com seu irmão.  
  
Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru estavam no auge da luta quando alguém interveio.  
  
Kag; Não é hora de vocês brigarem! Guardem suas energias para o Naraku! Depois resolvam seus problemas!  
  
Ses: Concordo com a humana, mesmo porque eu acabaria com isso num único golpe.  
  
Inu: O que? Eu vou acabar com você.  
  
Kag: Inuyasha, pare com isso!  
  
Kagome falou num tom tão autoritário que Inuyasha abaixou as orelhas.  
  
Nar: Kukuku, finalmente alguém para lutar comigo.  
  
You: Não se preocupe, posso acabar com isso tudo sozinho.  
  
Nar: É mesmo? Todos os que falaram coisa parecida estão mortos ou continuam tentando até hoje, como por exemplo seu amiguinho Inuyasha.  
  
You: E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Pouco me importa o que ele fez ou deixou de fazer, não tenho nada a ver com isso mesmo. Estou aqui apenas porque Kagome me pediu para ajudar, pois acreditava que seus amigos não seriam páreos num corpo a corpo com você, mas não me parece grande coisa.  
  
Nar: Como é que é?  
  
You: Isso mesmo que ouviu. Vamos acabar logo com isso, não tenho tempo a perder. O quê? vendo Kagome se aproximar Mugenbana!  
  
Kagome desmaia ao sentir o cheiro da flor. Inuyasha, que estava por perto, ficou assustado com aquilo.  
  
Inu: O que você fez?  
  
You: Ela está apenas desmaiada. Não é seguro que interfira.  
  
Ses: Concordo com a raposa.  
  
Então a luta fica assim: Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e Youko vs. Naraku.  
  
Ficam de fora: Kouga, lutaria apenas se fosse sozinho, Jin, não aceita que seja quatro contra um, Kagome, está desmaiada, Miroku, Inuyasha não permitiria que ele fizesse algo, Sango, está cuidando do irmão, e Shippou, muito ajuda quem não atrapalha.  
  
CONTINUA...

Disculpa pela demora

Vlw di novo, Narume-chan  
  
Bjuss, Xau.


	17. Capítulo 17

Acho que não demorou, né?  
  
Capítulo 17  
  
Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e Youko atacaram Naraku ao mesmo tempo. O mais incrível era a sincronia que existia entre eles, parecia que já se conheciam há muito tempo. O kitsune usou seu Rose Whip, enquanto Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru usavam suas espadas.  
  
Naraku usou sua perspicácia e lançou os três para longe. Sem perceber, Inuyasha largou a Tessaiga e os que estavam fora da luta (a acordados!!!!) ficaram preocupados, menos, é claro, o Jin, que não sabia de nada do que poderia acontecer. Os olhos do Hanyou começaram a ficar vermelhos e Sesshoumaru percebeu isso. Pegou Inuyasha e o arrastou até onde estava a Tessaiga para evitar uma tragédia (é, os meses que ele passou com a Rin valeram a pena). Youko estava concentrando suas energias enquanto Naraku estava se vangloriando. Fez um sinal para que Sesshoumaru acordasse Inuyasha, e isso ele fez (é uma batalha, ignorem o orgulho do Sesshy, ok?). Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru fizeram um grande corte em Naraku, Inu com seu Kaze no Kizu e Sesshy com a Toukijin (é assim que se escreve?). Nisso, Kurama invocou a mimosa do mundo das trevas, que 'mastigou' Naraku. Porém, ele não era tão fraco e se livrou da planta com certa facilidade. O trio se assustou um pouco.  
  
Nar: Kukuku, acham que realmente podem usar uma planta para me matar? Pois estão muito enganados, não será tão fácil assim.  
  
Inu: Cale-se, Naraku. Você está muito mais fraco que antes, será mais fácil derrotá-lo agora.  
  
Ses: Inuyasha, não seja burro. Não notou que Naraku está se recuperando rapidamente?  
  
You: Isso mesmo. Eu também notei que cada vez que ele se regenera, uma certa quantidade de energia é liberada dessa tal Shikon no Tama.  
  
Inu: Então ele controla o fluxo de energia que é liberada em cada ataque?  
  
Nar: Muito bom, Inuyasha. Acertou! Eu controlo exatamente a quantidade de energia que será liberada em cada golpe. Isso quer dizer que ainda não usei nem um terço da minha capacidade total.  
  
Ses/Inu/You: O quê?  
  
Nar: Isso mesmo. Mas acho que eu vou ficar mais forte se eu pegar aquela youkai que está desmaiada naquele canto olhando na direção de Kagome  
  
Inu: Uma youkai?  
  
Inuyasha então nota a aparência de Kagome, e estranha muito, porém lembra- se do de que ela era uma youkai com a forma humana e corre para tentar protegê-la. Youko faz o mesmo, mas ambos não chegam à tempo. Naraku pega Kagome, que acorda com o susto.  
  
Kag: Ahn? Mas o que? O que está acontecendo?  
  
Kag: Inuyasha, me ajude!!!!!!  
  
Inu: Kagome, eu vou te salvar!!!!  
  
Youko estava apenas rido discretamente da situação. Tudo estava acontecendo conforme o planejado (isso eu explico depois, bem depois).  
  
Seria emocionante se não fosse trágico. Inuyasha quase esboçou um sorriso quando Kagome o chamou para ajudá-la.  
  
Kagome estava preocupada, muito preocupada. Se morresse naquele momento tudo iria por água abaixo. Inuyasha tinha que agir o mais rápido possível.  
  
Youko pensou num plano e o passou para Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru.  
  
You: Inuyasha, corra e salve Kagome imediatamente. Sesshoumaru, faça qualquer ferimento no Naraku. Pode ser de qualquer dimensão.  
  
Inu: Tudo bem.  
  
Ses: ......  
  
Sesshoumaru ficou pensando e resolveu fazer o que o Kitsune estava pedindo (na mente dele, o Kurama-chan estava 'pedindo'). Talvez isso fizesse com que tudo aquilo acabasse de uma vez.  
  
Inuyasha distraiu Naraku e pegou Kagome quando ele se descuidou e baixou sua defesa. Sesshoumaru, que já estava preparado, usou sua espada e fez um enorme corte nas costas de Naraku. Kurama juntou suas forçar e invocou as sanguessugas do Makai, que penetraram pelo corte de Naraku e o consumiram de dentro para fora.  
  
Kagome, que ainda estava no colo de Inu, caiu desmaiada de cansaço. Inuyasha corou um pouco com o ato da garota, mas a aconchegou entre seus braços. Olhou para Youko, que olhava calmamente a cena, com se estivesse vendo o Buda (que exemplo ridículo). Simplesmente não acreditava em como um homem pode ficar tão calmo quando outro está 'agarrando sua mulher'. Inuyasha sentou-se sobre a sombra de uma árvore e ajeitou Kagome em seu colo, para que ela ficasse bem acomodada.  
  
Miroku, Jin e Sango estavam muito bem. Kurama já tinha voltado à sua forma humana. Kohaku ainda estava desmaiado e se recuperando espiritualmente de tudo que havia acontecido. Kouga já tinha ido embora há tempos, ficou entediado de não fazer nada; e isso deixou Inuyasha muito irado porque o 'lobo fedido' tinha levado os fragmentos junto com ele. Todos estavam esperando que a energia maligna de Naraku se dissipasse e não causasse mais problema algum. Sango puxou Miroku e Jin para um conversa em particular.  
  
San: E aí? O que vocês acham da situação?  
  
Jin: Melhor do que eu esperava.  
  
Mir: O Inuyasha ainda não percebeu nada.  
  
San: Miroku, vai bem devagarinho e chama o Shippou e o Kouga. A Kagome não dá porque ela está com o Inuyasha.  
  
Mir: Tudo bem.  
  
Miroku foi 'de fininho' e chamou os kitsunes.  
  
Mir: Kurama, você deveria ganhar o Oscar!  
  
Kur: Eu? Por que?  
  
Jin: Você agiu como se realmente fosse o noivo da Kagome lá no nosso mundo.  
  
San: E o Inuyasha está acreditando até agora.  
  
Shi: Tadinho, ele é tão inocente...  
  
Shi: Mas bem que ele merece, pelo menos assumiu que está apaixonado pela Kagome.  
  
Kur: Mas teremos que manter essa farsa até aquela tal de Kikyou aparecer. Ele pode ter uma recaída.  
  
Shi: Bem pensado...O Inuyasha é tão cabeça dura que realmente pode acabar magoando a Kagome de novo.  
  
Mir: Mas garanto que sozinha ela não fica por muito tempo. Ela já tem tantos candidatados...  
  
San: É, tem o Kouga...  
  
Shi: Aquele tal de Houjo da escola dela...  
  
Jin: E tem o Shishiwakamaru, mas esse eu não deixaria.  
  
Kur: Shishiwakamaru? Dessa eu não sabia.  
  
San: Quem é esse?  
  
(N.A.: Tinha que ter um motivo para ele Ter aparecido lá no capítulo 3, né?)  
  
Jin: Ele também é um Youkai...  
  
Mir: Nossa, não sabia que existiam tantos na época da senhorita Kagome.  
  
Kur: É que a maioria está disfarçada. Eles não usam suas aparências verdadeiras.  
  
Jin: Continuando...Eles se conhecem faz muito tempo, desde que ela ficava fazendo besteira no mundo espiritual, foi numa dessas que ela conheceu o senhor Koenma e a Botan. Shishiwakamaru gosta dela, disso eu tenho certeza absoluta. Só que esse cara é muito mulherengo, mau caráter, eu não permitiria nem que eles tivessem um relacionamento.  
  
Todos: --"............................  
  
Sesshoumaru havia ido embora depois do último ataque que foi feito ao Naraku. Estava um pouco pensativo e caminhava bem devagar. Pensava em Rin. Em como uma simples criança humana poderia tê-lo mudado tanto em tão pouco tempo. Esboçou um leve sorriso nos lábios e seguiu seu caminho. Decidido a ficar com Rin e cuidar dela até que ela se decidisse sobre o que faria da vida, embora o Lorde Sesshoumaru tivesse certa esperança de qual seria a resposta.  
  
A energia de Naraku finalmente se dissipou. De trás de uma árvore, surgiu uma Kikyou muito estranha...  
  
CONTINUA........ 


	18. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18  
  
Kikyou olhou ao su redor. Onde estaria? A última coisa de que se lembrava dera de encontrar-se com Naraku. O que teria acontecido depois disso? A preseça do mesmo não se encontrava mais naquele local. Para onde teria ido? Por uqe a teria abandonado se esta foi a chance para completar seus obejivos? Muitas perguntas e nenhuma resposta.  
Desistiu de encontrar respostas e começou a vagar. Passou por algumas árvores até ouvir algumas vozes. Sentiu uma presença conhecida...era Inuyasha. SE apressou para falar com ele mas viu algo que não esperava, Kagome estava em seu colo. a garota pareceia desacordada e Inuyasha não parava de fitá-la. Kikyou havera sido desprezada.  
Kikyou (pensando): "Como??? Inuyasha não notou minha preseça!!!! Isso nunca aconteceu antes!!!! O que está acontecedno por aqui??"  
  
Inuyasha estava cansado. Mal se mantia acordado. Segurava Kagome entre seus braços como se fosse perdê-la. Não podia conter a satisfação de saber que não a havia perdido. Que ela ainda estava com ele. Sentiu que tinha mais alguém ali, seu instindo não o enganava. Decidiu não se manifestar enquanto não descobrisse quem era. (o.o''' o Inu fazendo isso?? axo q to vendo Naruto demais XD).  
  
Kagome despertou lentamente e notou que estava nos braços de Inuyasha. Ficou envergonhada. Mecheu-se um pouco e sentiu os olhos de Inuyasha sobre si.  
  
Inu: Já acordou? - com voz carinhosa (não, dãããã XDD que epergunat idiota, c ela tah de olhos abertos huahuahua).  
  
Kag: anh... vermelha Inuyasha...há quanto tempo eu estou dormindo?  
  
Inu: Algumas horas apenas - respondeu com um semi-sorriso (isso existe O.o?)  
  
Kag: e todo esse tempo você me...  
  
Inu vermelho: arr... sim... - com voz baixa (- kawaii, o Inu envergonhado)  
  
Por trás de algyns arbustos, um 'grupinho' observava td....  
  
San: será que vai dar tudo certo?  
  
Kur: estou torcendo pra que sim  
  
Mir: Que Buda nos ajude...  
  
Shi: só espero que o inuyasha não estrague tudo. ele sempre faz isso.  
  
San: o pior que é verdade.  
  
Mir: o inuyasha sempre estraga tudo.  
  
Kur: Tenho a impressão de que não vai ser culpa dele dessa vez.  
  
Shi: por que diz isso?  
  
Kur: Olhem naquela direção apontando para o sudeste vêem? Tem mais alguém ali. e acho que o Inuyasha já percebeu isso.  
  
Sango força um pouco sua visão e reconheceu quem estava ali.  
  
San: Meninos!!! É a Kikyou!!!!  
  
Shi/Mir: O quÊ????  
  
Kur: Essa é aquela miko que lacrou o Inuyasha?  
  
Mir: Sim, ela mesmo.  
  
Shi: será que ela está atrás do inuyasha? C acontecer algo, tudo terá sido em vão.  
  
Mir: então, faremos um plano...  
  
Eles ficaram cochichando e armando seu planinho. Enquanto isso, Inuyasha já estava se preparando para atacar caso algo acontecesse.  
  
Lag: Inu, tem algo errado?  
  
Inu: arr... não. Por que?  
  
Kag: Você parece muito tenso.  
  
Inu: Não se preocupe. forçando um sorriso  
  
Kikyou concentrou seus poderes e criou um barreira. Agora todos num raio de 50 metros estavam dentro dela. Lá dentro, ela criou cópias de si mesma e mandou atacar aqueles que tentavam pegá-la desprevenida. Criou mais um clone e o enviou para separar Inuyasha e Kagome.  
  
Kik falsa: Inuyasha!!! Preciso falar com vc imediatamente!!  
  
Inu: Então era você!!! Também precesio dizer-lhe algumas coisas...  
  
E os dois foram adentro da "floresta". Nisso, a Kikyou versadeira se aproximou de Kagome.  
  
Kik: Vejo que não está assustada. Confia tanto assim em seus poderes?  
  
Kag: Mas é claro! com voz sarcástica Por que não confiaria?  
  
Kik: Esta fingindo muito bem... Sei que está se roendo de medo por dentro.  
  
Kag: Não seria você quem está sentindo isso?  
  
Kik: arrr. Garota insolente! Vai pagar pelas suas palavras!!! atirando uma flecha (de onde ela tirou o arco e flecha é o que eu não sei )  
  
Kag: Veremos se desviando facilmente  
  
Kag: Não conseguirá me acertar com flechas. Desviarei de todas elas.  
  
Kik: Então terei de mudar meus planos. Pensei em te matar rapidamente mas vejo que isso não será possível.  
  
Kikyou chamou os youkais que a acompanhavam. Eles se separam e cercaram Kagome. Kikyou recitou algumas palavras e is youkais atacarm Kagome com raios (?!) e a acertaram.  
  
Kik: Eu disse que você pagaria por suas palavras...  
  
Inuyasha continuava seguindo 'Kikyou' a té que ela parou.  
  
Kik falsa: Inuyasha... Você vai se arrepender por ter me trocado por aquela pirralha!!!  
  
A Kikyou falsa se trasformou numa enorme serpente (argg, a Kikyou é uma víbora mas eu prefiro serpente ;) e atacou Inuyasha. Ele tentou desviar-se mas foi atingido no ombro, que começou a sangrar.  
  
Inu: Eu sabia que não era a verdadeira... Tessaiga!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha cortou a serpente em duas e seguiu de volta na direção de Kagome.  
  
Kurama e os outros foram atacados pela outra Kikyou falsa.  
  
Kur: Maldição! Ela nos notou!!  
  
Sag: Teremos que lutar então.  
  
Shi: Essa é a verdadeira?  
  
San: o que quer dizer com isso, Shippou?  
  
Shi: Eu acho que ela nunca nos atacaria primeiro. A não ser que ela estivesse conosco, e ela não está!!  
  
Mir: Nossa, Shippou. Você pensou bem rápido.  
  
Kur: Não vamos nos atrasar mais. Tenho a impressão que algo ruim está acontecendo.  
  
Os quatro atacaram a Kikyou falsa e seguiram na direção que Kagome estava.  
  
Inuyasha encontrou seus companhieros e Kurama parados olhando para Kikyou. A miko estava com um sorrivo sobrio em seus lábios e fitava a fumaça em sua frente. Inuyasha gelou. Kagome estaria lá?  
  
Kur: Inuyasha!!! Não se aproxime!!!  
  
Inu: Mas o que??? Kagome deve estar lá dentro!! Tenho que ajudá-la!!!!  
  
Mir: Inuyasha, se você for lá, só irá atrapalhar. Kagome-sama não é fraca como você pensa.  
  
Shi: Ela tem o orgulho dos kitsunes!!!! Não se atreva a tentar entrar lá!!!  
  
Inu: Vocês não podem em impedir!!  
  
Nisso, Sango lançou um gás atordoante que deixou Inuyasha sem ação.  
  
Inu: Seus malditos!!!!!!! Se Kagome morrer, a culpa será de vocês.  
  
Kur: Ela não vai morrer... com a voz fria  
  
Inuyasha ficou calado e apenas observou a batalha...  
  
Continua.....  
  
mOOm, goooomen .  
eu sei que demorei muuuuito mesmo. Não me matem, kudasaiii!  
Eu tava totalmente sem inspiração.  
tem um coisinha tb q eu quero declarar:  
qualquer semelhança com o anime naruto não é pura conincidência pq eu escrevi esse cap enquanto assitia "  
peço extremas desculpas à Tiemi-chan que sempre me incentivou a escrever esse capítulo. Brigadão, amiga  
Arigatou tb pra Lily, que me mandou um review ;  
é taum bom saber que alguém lê o que eu escrevo (eu num to te excluindo Tiemi-chan :)  
  
Bjinhus prometo que vou tentar escrever os caps mais rapidamente 


End file.
